Sweet Home, Chicago
by shayblack
Summary: Start in 1928: Edward has a successful business in Chicago. Edward, Ali, Bella and Rosie move about the world looking for their futures at Alice's whim, finding Emmett. This chronicles their experiences and adventures. M for lemons, dirty languge.
1. Prologue Edward's worries

**Sweet Home, Chicago**

**I have been thinking about doing a lemon for a while... I hope this is interesting.**

**Prologue**

In the late 1920's, during the Prohibition Era, Edward Cullen decides to make a living in the most profitable way: he owns several bars, saloons, and underground casinos in Chicago. His main attraction is the "Twilight Club" where he has a bar and several 'dancers.' The dancers stay in the attached apartment building. Edward has 3 favorite performers, Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Their beauty and sure skills bring the most money to the organization he is running. Other than these three girls, Edward has about 20 more performers working for him.

What happens during a normal week? Also, what if the other leader of organized crime in Chicago, Al Capone, gets jealous of Cullen's success?

* * *

E POV

The girls are doing so great, we are doing so well, many of Capone's customers are changing sides. I miss Carlisle and Esme, but there is no way I can ever return to the people who made me a vampire. I was talking to Bella, Alice and Rosalie, my only companions in this city and they also miss home. These are rough times, and we all agree there is no other way to be millionairesin this Era. We all were created by Carlisle, and feel like we let him down, choosing this lifestyle. I am a terrible person, forcing the girls to whore around. Ladies shouldn't be put in this position, forcing their bodies to be of use to dirty minded men every night. They assure me that they don't mind, the money is nearly worth being ogled at while dancing and groped thereafter.

I supose the world is changing. 1928 is not as safe and friendly as when I was human. I regret what we do, the girls often get pleasure from drinking the blood of the nasty men who come here, supporting our trade. I have even succomb and killed some girls they set up for me. They said sex is not a hallowed thing, and since we are damned anyway, enjoy eternity on Earth. If the businesses I own were not so tremendously well, I would have given up in our first year. It is hard to believe we have been living this way for three years now. Time really does pass quickly when you are immortal. I have had a hard time adjusting my views. My parents, along with Carlisle and Esme, raised me to respect women and their bodies, not use them for my own personal pleasure.

Why does being successful today mean I must go against my manners, the core of my being? I seem to lose who I am every now and then, becoming more vile and crude. When this happens, my three girls have three distinct reactions. Rosalie gets happy, she hates hearing me mope about, complaining of what we had to do to get so rich. She seems to truly enjoy the attention. Alice gets worried, obsessing over how we must stay true to ourselves, this will only last a short while. She sees the end of the road, and therefore these few years don't seem to effect her general outlook on life or how she views herself as a person. Alice is my biological cousin, so we always are watching out for each other. I hate to see her take guys into her room, but there is nothing I can do. Bella gets emotional. She and I have always been the closest. Our relationship isn't like the rest. I see Alice and Rosalie as my friends, comrades, people who understand my situation. Bella and I are like two halves of a whole. If we would be human, I would say we are soulmates. When she sees me settling for the life I am not happy with, she gets angry and practically forces me to remember who I am.

The rest of the girls working for me are hopeless. They really enjoy what they are doing, thinking it is every girl's dream to get on a stage and take off their clothes. They are great preformers, do not misunderstand me, they bring in many customers, but they don't understand there is another way for them. Their soul wasn't taken from them already.

If I were to be perfectly honest, my best money generator is the vampires, Bella, Alice and Rosalie. They have a great routine, flashy costumes and perfect bodies. The dance never gets old. Men love to watch their dance, getting off just watching my girls perform. Then later, when their 15 minute routine is over, they take to the crowds, looking for men to entertain privately. It breaks my cold heart to see Bella dragging dirty men to her suite night after night, but its the only way to keep customers happy.

There is little I can do about that, so I try to keep the rest of my business flowing smoothly. The bars and saloons have to be on watch. I have several close friends on the police force, keeping an eye out for me. They often tell me about the raids they must do, so I give them a cut of our profits. When making as much money as I am, nearly 8 million dollars in three years, a thousand dollars every other month is no big deal.

* * *

**I hope you like this. I know this chapter is kind of dull, but it is the Introduction. Next comes a chapter from one of the girls (most likely Bella)'s POV. You will see what they think, and maybe see how wrong Edward can be.**

**Review!**


	2. Bella's attitude

**Here is a chapter from Bella's POV. I think this is interesting. I tried to make it like they would have been, in the 1920's, as accurate to the time period as I can. Let me know if somethings wrong. It won't be perfect though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

B POV

Edward worries too much. He thinks we are putting ourselves at risk, ruining our lives. I may be an optimist, but why not enjoy the life I am forced to live. The first three years here have flown by. Only occasionally have I stopped to wonder what life would have been like if we didn't follow Edward to Chicago. Edward is a great man. He knows what needs done to be a success, very business minded and practical. Whenever I have a problem, Edward is sure to know the solution. He and I have become quite close since I was changed in 1919, one year after he and Alice. I tried not to remember my human life, that just made me worry about my future. Can I still have an afterlife?

Enough with the speculating, it gives a girl wrinkles, you know. Ha. As if this marble skin could wrinkle. Still, I need to focus, get my head in the game. Tonight is a big night, supposedly the largest crowd yet. It is June 21, the first day of summer. The humans in town really seem to think it's a real swell cause for celebration. We perform every night, except for Sundays, as that is immoral. Ha. I crack myself up some days. Either way, we need one day off, to rehearse the small changes Alice wants in the routine. The three of us are the 'grand finale' for the entire club, going on at 12:30. We usually finish our performance between 1 and 1:30, depending on the atmosphere, and of course, how Alice sees us going.

I dress myself into the daring flapper dress. It is black with red and gold flecks the hem is the shortest yet, hitting right on my lovely knees. I have a red boa to wrap around my shoulders. Underneath the dress, I have a new set of lingerie. A black bra with black lacy bottoms. The garter will be fun to show off on stage. My black heels are huge, two inches. The 'fashions' of the 1920's are fascinating. I can't wait to see what they come up with next.

I hear Edward's velvety voice announce the group that performs before us, the Cats. They are quite cat like, and not in an attractive way, mangy and awkward. Maybe I am partial to vampire beauty now, but they look awful. The men in the audience, however, think these girls are just fine. The five human girls traipse on stage, beginning the act.

I hurry to Alice's room, so we can finish our hair. My long chestnut hair is out of style for the moment, so we worked out a way to pin it up, creating the illusion of a flapper's bob. That always takes the most time. Both Alice and Rose work at vampire speed, and finally I am ready. Rosalie's hair is longer than mine, but she twists it into a tempting bun, which she always lustfully shakes out at the end of the routine. I look at the clock on the wall by the door and I see we finished just in time.

"Now we would like to present the 'Grand Finale: the Midnight Triplets,' Alice, Bella and Rosalie!" Edward purrs to the creepy men gawking in the audience.

His voice reminds me of how much I need to have sex tonight. My body is aching for male contact. I think I am addicted to this lifestyle already.

Alice surveys the lot, and says I hope we don't need to feed. These guys are all too innocent.

She uses her psychic powers to see if there are any hardened criminals out there, any cops searching for them, and we take them away to our suites and feed after our sexual performance. Edward hates this habit, but it is really hard to hunt animals in a large city like Chicago. We have a blended diet, feeding on animals when we can, always feeling guilt after a human meal.

"Any lookers?" Rosalie asks as we saunter ou, laughing. We enter the stage by height, so Alice is in front, her dress is just like mine but with silver and blue flecks instead, and her boa is blue. I follow her sashaying hips out, throwing Rose a grin. The gentlemen in the front row are all too attractive to be in an establishment like ours. Rose follows me out, her black dress has pink and purple in it and her boa is pink.

Before the music even starts, several men in a dark corner start wolf-whistling. I roll my eyes, Rose snorts and Alice shrugs. It's just a job now. The music starts and we begin dancing around, flipping the boas around each other's necks in a seductive manner. Soon we are peeling the dresses off, flopping them on the floor. We dance around in this manner for the rest of the show. When there is about two minutes left, we retrieve the boas from the floor, twining them around each other. The men go wild, and for an instant it appears as Rose and I are locking lips to the men with racing hearts. It seems we will do anything for a raise (no pun intended).

The music stops, last call is heard from the bar. In our underwear, Rose, Alice and I leave the stage. It has become our habit to take a guy back to the suite each night, and Edward says we have first pick. At least that's what we tell the other girls. They wait until we walk back with our customers before they begin the search. The three of us seem to be the mothers to these girls, they do whatever we say. Sometimes Rose tests this by having a girl be her servant for a day. Rose always was the most cruel.

Some of the girls here have no taste. The first guy that grabs their ass is the one they entertain. I don't see how a person can degrade themselves into thinking that's acceptable behavior.

Alice leads us to the guys she picks out. "Bella, you take blondie. His name is Freddie Thompson, age 28. Rose, the ginger beside him is Alfred Miller, age 25. You will be very satisfied tonight. I've got the black haired guy to the other side of Freddie, John Bloom. I'll be seeing you later." She informs us of a few key details before she winks and starts the chase. When feeding we use this information to freak the guys out before we drink.

I walk up to Freddie and hear his heart pounding nearly twice the normal speed. He smiles at my approach. Nearly naked, I sit in his lap, feeling his hard dick pressing into me already. This is going to be a quick night.

"Hello good looking." I whisper into his ear, my cold breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Hello there." Freddie responds, wrapping his arms around my waist. Damn, his hands feel so good there.

"What would you pay for a private performance in my suite?" I ask bluntly. There is no beating around the bush in this trade, especially when I need a man so badly.

"Umm, $500?" He asks, clearly stunned by my forwardness. He is clearly new to the trade. We usually charge between $250 and $300 for a 'private showing.' A guy this attractive would have gotten away with half the amount he suggested.

"Perfect." I purr into his ear, standing up. I waltz away, holding his hand. He quickly follows after me. Alice is already in her suite and Rosalie looked like she was about to finish her deal.

I open my door and playfully shove Freddie into the suite. He sees the bedroom, which is right inside the door. I indicate that he should remove his top as I put my costume away, taking his money. He readily complies. I light the few candles around the room, hoping to make it look romantic for him. Freddie seems like the romantic type.

"Candles? This must be amazing." He says, walking over to me, once again wrapping his arms around me, hands grasping my now nude hips.

I turn to face him, "This will be the best night of your life." I kiss his lips hungrily, his hands grab me tighter.

Pulling back I say, "to the bed." We work our way over there, I restrain myself from completely picking him up and dragging him. He lies me down on the bed and starts undoing his belt. My hands stop him and he looks up to my face, hurt. I force him to the bed, on his back and work the belt loose with my teeth. Then I undo his pants and it is a miracle he isn't poking me in the face. His dick is quite large, and that fact satisfies me. I work the pants down to the floor.

I notice a glint of gold on his fourth finger, he must be married. The ring doesn't deter me, only makes me want it more.

I let him flip me onto the bed, he straddles me, kissing me. I moan from the sheer pleasure of his warm flesh pressed against my cold skin. His one hand is massaging my firm breast the other is tugging through my hair. I put my arms around him, pulling his mouth down more firmly over my breast. I arch my back, getting ready for him. The feel of him touching me was driving me crazy.

"I want you now," I pant, pulling him up to my face. I kiss his luscioius lips, and he eagerly responds. His rock solid cock finds its way into me, he begins thrusting powerfully. If I were human, I would have trouble walking in the morning. Since I am not, it is an insanely pleasurable moment and I wrap one leg up around his bottom, locking him to me. I moan again, louder this time, raking my fingers across his back. He seems to be enjoying himself more than I am, his moans erupting so urgently from his chest as he continues plunging inside me.

Finally, he finishes and collapses onto me, slightly shuddering. I let him cuddle for a minute, and then I roll him off. I am by no means a cuddle-person. We had sex, it's not like we are in love. Get in, get out, get gone is my philosophy.

"You need to go now. It's getting late and my boss wants all of the customers gone by 2."

"I just want you to know, that was indeed the best night of my life." Freddie tells me, gazing at my naked form as he puts his pants on.

"Well, I want you to know I had a great time too." I say, getting off my bed, kissing him passionately one last time, before I planned on shoving him out the door.

Ushering the handsome man out the building, I feel regret to see him go. I wasn't lying, Freddie was amazing. I wonder if he'll be back. I walk back to the suite and wait. For some reason, after we have sex, Rosalie and Alice seem to come to my room to talk.

Sure enough, as I opened the door, I smell Alice and Rose inside, sitting on the bed.

"That was a good night. Poor bloke gave me $500. It was a great time. When I asked how much cash he was planning to pay, I couldn't tell him we normally charge half that." I tell the girls, putting on some clothes.

"John was one of the best I have ever had. I almost felt bad charging him." Alice tells us, removing the pins from her soft curls.

"You two are lucky. Alfred was a jerk. He kept trying to get me to say 'I love you' and everything before he did anything. You know how much I hate saying that to a man, even if it is a line." Rosalie says, looking annoyed. The reason she was changed was her idiotic fiancé decided to beat her nearly to death. She has been touchy about saying the words ever since. "Once I lied to him, I have to admit, he did a great job of satisfying me."

We chatted for a bit before going to see Edward. Every night we visited him, keeping him company through the night, talking, planning new ventures, seeing if there's any new heat from Capone. So far, we have managed to keep the pig off our backs.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, how was the first real chapter?**

**I think each chapter will be a different night and a different POV.**

**Review!**


	3. Alice's plotting

**I really appreciate reviews, so please tell me what you are thinking!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

A POV

What a weekend. The girls and I made more money this weekend than we have ever done. I should feel good about that, being a success and all, but golly, I still just can't wait for my vision to get here. I saw the day when Bella, Rosalie and I are all happy with one man not countless strangers.

Bells and Rosie refuse to believe that's possible, what man will be happy with a girl who's had a history like we do? Even for vampires, we are a strange group. I have never come across a group that can get so close to humans without feeding every time. We are a tough family, but we already made this choice. I hate going back on a decision, I am not one to give up.

I hate to admit it, but it feels like I'm fighting a losing battle with Bella. See, the man I see her with is Edward. She says she is happy with the way things are, but I'm not a fool. Whenever we go up to his room and talk, she always feels bad when she mentions a client of hers. She just says it's because Edward hates it when any of us do it, not because she's in love with my cousin. When I talked to him about it, he says they are just close, best of friends. I have never heard two people lie to me so much.

When I'm not trying to get us into more attractive outfits, I am playing matchmaker with Bella and Edward and trying to keep Rosalie from being cruel to the human girls. Right now I sent Bella up to help Edward in redecorating the rooms, alone. I am honestly running out of ideas here. Nearly three years of this stuff and they never forget my tricks. I walk to Rosie's suite and hear her ordering Shirley to get her a dinner.

After a sobbing Shirley leaves the room, I storm in, "what the hell is that about? You don't eat, Rosalie!" I shout at her. She has crossed the line this time.

"If you would have heard the first part of the conversation, I was actually being nice. I told her to get US dinner. So we could talk in here. She thinks one of the men she was with got her pregnant. Shirley's 16 and has no family, her parents died in a farming accident before she moved here. I was listening to her talk, being nice. It's strange, and I think I see why you and Bella try to get me to do it more often."

"Oh. I'm sorry Rose. But how are you going to eat a whole dinner?" I ask, not wanting to think about the other, more serious problem.

"I was thinking of throwing it over my shoulder. Could you put the bin in the right spot? And make sure she doesn't notice me? Damn, when did I grow a heart?" She tells me, and I look up to see what would be tears forming in her eyes.

Hugging Rosalie, I try to think of what to say, "I know you always wanted a family, so be nice to Shirley. Maybe the two of you can raise the kid, like foster parents. I don't know what to do with her while she's with child though. Edward will be mad." I say, feeling bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is Monday night and we are getting ready to perform once again. Tonight we are going to have a whole lot of fun. I see Bella and Rose's men already, looking happy in the middle of the main room, grins plastered on their faces as we dance in my vision. My man, Charles, is keeping to himself, just glad to be in this environment.

As we finish Bella's hair, we chatter about the night ahead. I tell them the basics and where to find the guys.

We walk to the area backstage, and I am getting so excited, just like every time I go in front of people. I love to perform, no matter what the venue. Bella looks satisfied, very sure of herself and Rosalie is oozing self confidence and the 'look at my body' vibe. She knows she's gorgeous, even for a vampire, and she wants everyone to notice too.

"And now, the act you have all been waiting for, the "Midnight Triplets'!" Edward smoothly announces as I start sauntering on stage. The music begins and we start dancing.

The boas always tickle me and if I could sneeze, I would be almost the entire dance. Shortly, the boas are discarded and we slowly tug the dresses off. Prancing about in our fanciest lingerie, the men are practically drooling. In the final moments of the show, Bella and Rosie appear to lock lips, Rosie's hair coming loose around their faces as the lights go down on stage.

We do a quick bow, flaunting our cleavage, before we leave the stage. I walk over to Charles, pointing Bella and Rosalie in the direction of Shane and Jack.

"Why, hello there gorgeous." I say to Charles, placing my arms around his warm neck. His heart rate seems to triple and I hope he doesn't have a heart attack. That would ruin the night, for sure.

"Hello, darling. You were wonderful up there." He responds, reaching out to pull me in.

I obligingly sit down on his lap, leaning into his ear, so I can whisper "Thank you kindly, sir. I would like to give you a private show, if you don't mind." I very gently nibble his ear before I hear him answer yes.

We quickly walk to my suite. I take him to the bed.

"Why don't you get out of that suit? You look a bit uncomfortable." I tell him, throwing the lingerie into a pile. He quickly does what I say, then pulls my hand to him.

We kiss very tenderly, and I feel his dick harden. I press my entire body into his, melting into the warmth. We fall together onto the large bed, groping each other. I lay Charles on his back, straddling his form. His hands grasp my tiny waist, and his strong hands nearly wrap the entire way around me. I kiss his chest, making sure I didn't miss an inch, slowly moving up to his neck, lingering over the large vein, knowing I must resist, Charles has done nothing wrong. Soon, I bring my mouth back to his for a passionate kiss. I hear a rumble deep in his chest. Surely he can't wait much more. His dick is throbbing beneath my weight. He gets greedy, moving one hand to my breasts.

He gently massages them, and I cannot wait for him anymore. My body is calling for him, the feeling in the pit of my stomach is building to dangerous levels. I take him and lead the dick into me and I begin to thrust softly. As we go, I build the speed I need. He starts moaning, uttering my name. His hips arch into my thrusts, driving me crazy. I barely hold back, praying I don't crush him. His mouth crushes mine, our tongues dance together. After a few minutes he comes and I relish the feeling. I lay down beside him, resting my head on his soft shoulder. I kiss it tenderly, savoring the sweaty, salty taste. I allow him to hold me for a while. This is actually what I like the best. I hear his heart rate return to normal.

"You are truly a force of nature, young woman." Charles tells me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You put on a good show too. I'm quite satisfied." I say, breathing in his scent. I kiss him once more, this time on the vein in his neck. His pulse starts racing again and he puts me on my back, straddling me.

His mouth finds mine, and I decide to go against my usual rule, only once per evening, he is so great. Or maybe my need for a warm touch is too great. He teases my nipples gently with his fingers, forcing a moan from me. Unintentionally, my hips buck up to meet him. I can feel a smile on his lips as he kisses my throat. He keeps tugging with one hand, the other moves to my hips, lightly running his fingers around.

Man, he has amazing hands I am ready way before his dick is hard. I remedy this by using my own dainty hands. Lightly, I take him gently in my hand, squeezing a bit. Then I run my finger on the delicate underside, where I can feel the blood pulse. At that moment, he decides to take over, smoothly inserting his penis into my center. His thrusts are powerful and deep, and I cannot say I have had better. I wrap my fingers in his sandy blond hair and tug at the roots.

As I feel him come, we both let out deep moans of pleasure. He finally slows the thrusting and pulls out. He must be exhausted, for he collapsed onto me. His hand cradles my breast as his breathing subsides. I run my fingers through his hair that was neatly combed at the start of the evening. I really like the new tousled and tangled look.

After I let him lay by me for a few minutes I tell him he must leave. He looks like he regrets having to go and I see him wanting to kiss me again. After he's dressed and paid me, I lead him out. At the door to the outside, I give him a quick kiss and pat his firm butt. When I finally show up in Bella's room, they look shocked.

"Woah, Alice we need details." Rosalie demands, looking highly interested.

"Charles is amazing. He is the best sex of my existence. I didn't want him to go." I tell them, totally calm from all the sex.

"I guess you gave in and had 'round two'?" Bella asks, looking at my face.

"You know it. And he may keep me satisfied until my man comes to sweep me off my feet." I tell them, being honest. "What about you? Anything good to report?"

"Thanks Alice. Jack is just what I needed. He actually was into my, uh, usual activities." Rosalie says, the appreciation clear in her face.

"No problem. Just do not mention that again, your favorite activities. Yuck. That's why you have me check, right? Bella, what about you?"

"Oh not much. He was average. Not bad, but I can say I've had better. The only reason I let him do it was how insanely attractive he was. If it weren't for the blue eyes and everything, I'd think he was one of us."

"I know what you like, what can I say. And I'm sorry he was so, umm, unpleasant in the bedroom. You do know there's no way I can sift that out for you."

"Alice, don't worry about it. He was just way to grabby for me. I'm simple, you guys know that." Bella says.

I'm glad that tonight went as well as it did. We really seem to be adjusted to my cousin's crazy idea. I sometimes doubt even Edward knew how this would end up. We talked into the early hours of the morning.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Please let me know your thoughts!**

**Review**


	4. Rosalie's sensitivity

**Thanks for all your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: SM created the Twilight characters, I did the rest.**

R POV

Well, the girls, Edward and I just had an evening out on the town. It was the bee's knees! Alice had us all get dolled up, wearing cosmetics and the fanciest clothing. We saw a wonderful new picture, _The Circus_, with the hilarious Charlie Chaplin. I feel the happiest since before Carlisle turned me nearly ten years ago. I got to do the perfectly human things, see a picture with my friends and socialize with decent people.

Everyone thinks I am getting along so well as a dancer, I even have Edward all balled up in it. I love the attention, especially from men, but it doesn't have the meaning I wish it did. Ever since Royce left me for dead in that alley, I have been terrified of falling for someone again, yet desperate for the sense of security. I am one messed up doll.

The dancing is something I think I would have gotten into even if I was still human, my beauty and love of attention would have made this a natural choice, seeing how independent I always was, and still am. Sometimes while I am performing with Alice and Bella, my head is a million miles away, wondering if any man would ever be happy with us, the way Alice says. The one thing I have learned in life is that people cannot be trusted with everything you've got or else they will take it and break you as they run.

It's getting late, about 11:30, and I need to start getting ready for tonight's show. I put on the dress and apply the stage make up Alice is so fond of. I say we don't need any, but of course Alice is an unstoppable force of nature. Soon Alice and Bella are in my room and we put up each other's hair into our classic looks. Alice and Bella look sensual as always, but they can never outlook my perfection. We chat as we wait, and it is apparent that everyone had a great time out in the real world.

"I think that we worry about things too much and should take the time to socialize more often. What do you girls think?" I ask.

"Oh, definitely Rosie! We can have so much fun. Only if Edward didn't obsess over the fact of what we are, we could be the socialites of Chicago." Alice gushes, and I can tell she is planning our future outings already.

"I love going out on the town. Seeing pictures is so much fun, I can forget who I am for a moment and just enjoy the lives on the screen." Bella agrees, looking happier than I have ever seen her.

"We need to talk to Edward about this. There is no reason why we can't build a life outside of the clubs and saloons. We are not objects here to entertain men's simple needs: we deserve to have our own fun." I say, being bold.

"Rosie, I never realized how you truly felt about what we are doing. If you are unhappy we can tell Edward right away and we'll go someplace new and find a new way of living." Alice says, it is clear that I hid my feelings well these three years.

Edward's voice interrupts our conversation, calling us out on stage.

"Another time Alice, we don't need to worry him right away." I tell her, pushing her tiny body out the door to the stage.

Smiling most alluringly, I follow Bella to the stage, beginning our act. I put even more swing to my hips, feeling rejuvenated by today's activities. The crowd of detestable men is going wild, their hearts pounding so hard I can hear it on the stage. I always make it a point to avoid looking directly at any of the people, or else I lose my focus.

The music slows and Bella and I closely embrace as I pull my bun out to let my glorious hair hide our faces. I giggle and make a funny face at Bella who sticks out her tongue like a five year old. We are definitely giddy tonight, and I hope the poor fellows who get stuck with us can live through the coming affair.

We follow an overjoyed Alice into the crowded room, seeing who she mentally found for us.

"Rosalie, your man is Chester, the curly haired blond with freckles. Bella, his buddy is Arnold, with the longer hair and cutest nose I ever saw. I have their other friend, Franklin, who appears to be bald or shaved his head." Alice whispers leading us to the back corner where the gentlemen await us.

Chester is definitely attractive and I cannot wait to feel his hands on my waist. I absolutely love the warm feeling of a man's hands gripping me there, it is almost enough to get me to climax.

"Hello there." I whisper, settling into his lap. The curly hair is perfect, brushing against my face as I lean into his ear.

"How are you, darling?" He asks, doing the one thing I needed, gripping the waist. I can tell I will like him already.

"Better every second with you," I reply, ever so softly nibbling his ear. "Care for a private show?"

"With you? Of course, it would absolutely make my evening." He replies, breath catching as his heart pounds harder still.

"$250 and I'm yours," I whisper again, already standing up.

"Lead the way, my beautiful flapper."

I take him to my suite and practically throw him on the bed. "Are you ready for the best you ever will have?" I ask, stripping down the rest of the way, indicating for him to follow suit.

"As ready as I will ever be," Chester answers, pulling me into his warm body, gripping my waist.

I feel his dick lengthen and harden as I kiss him eagerly. We stand grabbing each other for a few minutes, enjoying the taste of each other. Finally I can wait no longer and push him to the bed, straddling his strong body. His hands grip my waist as I sit on top of him, kissing his neck, careful to avoid the vein that throbs and calls to me.

We will need to feed soon, perhaps tomorrow night, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. The other hunger, the hunger for a man's touch was so great I finally was able to ignore the bloodlust.

I kiss his strong muscled chest, moving my way down to his dick. I lick around the base, the pooling of blood both calling to me and turning me on. I absolutely love when a man is in my mouth, the taste is so unique and tangy. He moans as I take the throbbing length in my mouth, licking the underside as I envelop the whole thing. I can tell he is very near to coming, so I move it out of my mouth and quickly slam him into me. I thrust as quickly and hard as I can without crushing the wonderful man. His hands grip my waist as his thrusts match mine. He comes way before I do and we slow down to a stop just as I am getting really heated up.

I pant as I lay down next to him, and he wraps one arm around my waist, the other softly cups my firm breast. After a minute of rest, he starts kissing my cheek. "Are you ready for more?" I ask, delighted.

"Only if you are," he tells me, kissing my lips hungrily.

"One condition-you don't stop until I come this time." I say, kissing him back.

I guess he agreed to that because I was pinned to the bed this time, his strong legs gripping me as he continues kissing me. I run my fingers through the luscious curls Alice must have known I would love. His hands softly massage my breasts. He takes my nipples in his fingers, gently tugging and I gasp, bucking my hips into him. No man has ever turned me on quite like Chester. I decide I cannot tie him up, like I usually do to willing customers, his hands are like two miracles. He moves his mouth down to my one breast, still working the other with a hand. He kisses tenderly all the way around the breast, finally kissing the nipple. His tongue licks it and flicks it around and I moan loudly and call out his name.

He can tell I must be getting close to coming because he inserts himself into me, thrusting deep and slow. I meet him every time, enjoying the slow pace for once. Chester is showing me a whole new way to make love. He grips my waist, fingers attempting to dig into my granite-solid skin as he finishes me off. I moan as loud as I can with my orgasm, shaking slightly under him.

We lay next to each other, cuddling for a bit. I regret telling him he must go, taking in every second of him as he dresses.

"Chester, you are truly the bee's knees. One of a kind and beautiful, the way men are supposed to be."

"Thank you Rosalie, you showed me that it is natural to love women. Before tonight I had been ashamed of coming into places like this and watching girls perform on stage. You are so special."

"Aw, don't thank me I am just doing my job." I say, leading him out of the building. I return to my room to quickly dress before going to Bella's room to chat.

"Rose! We heard you and Chester! Please tell us everything." Alice exclaims as I enter the room.

"We did make a lot of noise, didn't we? What can I say--that man's hands melted me like butter. I have never been so happy during a job in my life." I tell them, not able to contain the smile on my face.

"Does this mean you do have feelings for other people after all?" Bella jokes, clearly happy for me. I have always just accepted the looks and the touches, never really enjoying the moment.

"I suppose I do, and for all these years I thought I was totally self-centered," I laugh, relaxing into one of her armchairs.

We talk in this manner until the sun comes up, like always.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Please review!**


	5. Edward's responsibility

**I really love to hear from all of you! Please review with anything: support, criticism, ideas, thanks.**

**I am trying to get a more in depth story line going, please tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: SM created the characters, I made up the rest.**

E POV

The last few weeks here in Chicago have been rough. I think the humans working with us all knew, they sense the general fear of the people in the streets, but I seem to have hid it from my girls. Even Alice (who seems to see everything), has missed this one. Al Capone has started cracking down on all the other members in the 'illegal trades'. There are mostly little guys, only owning one place, which he has gotten too, but I am the only clear rival to Capone and The Chicago Outfit.

Capone seems to think he is the only one with the right to supply the popular demand for the things the government has deemed illegal. This Prohibition Act is the only thing that has us going. Bars, saloons, clubs and theaters all had to officially close and are now operating 'underground' and out of sight. Between Capone and I, the entire Chicago police department is getting nice bonuses to keep our jobs secret.

There have been small threats to several of my establishments. The small theater in the North Side had to be shut down after several of Capone's goons attempted to set it on fire. One bar, Sally's, was closed for a few days when Capone bumped off the connection I had with the police. Luckily no harm has come to the saloon and dance theater where I have most of my business and where my girls are. If anything happened to them, I would feel personally responsible. I know we are practically invincible, but I still worry, women deserve to be looked after. I am a proper gentleman, no matter how I choose to make my living.

Carlisle and Esme have heard of our situation in Washington and have been calling, begging me to sell out and move 'home.' I miss them with all my heart, the seven years I lived with them were the most joyful years of my existence. But there is a part of me that is unwilling to leave the free and rather cavalier lifestyle I built in Chicago. Alice and I grew up here, this is where we would have lived and died, if Carlisle never interceded and saved our lives during the Spanish Influenza outbreak. Chicago is my true home, I will always feel happier here, where I know the town and the type of people who live here. Bella was from Maple Grove, Minnesota, so she doesn't have any particular attachment to either location. Rose also is neutral in the entire debate, being from Rochester, New York.

Alice insists on staying here, at least until we are "all matched up," as she frequently insists. I truly feel that Bella and I are fine the way we are, having nearly given up on 'courting' her. She is not a person that is courted, she fiercely goes after whatever (or whomever) she pleases. Bella is an independent woman, having grown up in the countryside where independence is essential for success. She has never shown any preference for my company, even though she does have a good time while we talk in private. Alice insists that this vision will indeed occur, it gets clearer all the time, but I can't see Bella changing her ornery mind about me.

The vampires Alice sees coming for her and Rose never seem to make up their mind about when they are going to finally come to Chicago. Apparently they are nomads and want to find some city where they can live rather permanently. Alice is more than happy to stay here and wait for them, but Rose doesn't believe that any man (vampire or human) could ever wish to be with her forever.

Enough of my muddling thoughts and musings, I can get lost pondering the past. For the moment, we are staying here, where we are happy. I keep trying to get Carlisle and Esme to visit us, but they don't know if they are strong enough to be in our 'environment' of constant danger. I insist that they won't be in the clubs or bars, just visiting the town.

The four of us recently went out, had a great time in the theater, seeing some new film that was hilarious. I love seeing pictures; it takes my mind off the real world, no matter what kind of issues I have to put up with. Alice whisked Rose away halfway through the film, no doubt plotting to have Bella and me alone again. Bella hardly seemed to notice, she continued her soft comments on the actors as if we were not alone in the back of the dark theater. I tire of Alice's plotting, even though I know she just is being caring, in her own way.

Tonight I have several extra men guarding the club because Alice told me they were going to be feeding after tonight's show. No matter how hungry I feel, I can never kill another person. Alice has talked me into going after the criminals once, like she does, but that only made me want to get rid of all the criminals, not stopping after one. I am running out of the city tonight, hoping to find something in the woods that satisfies my thirst.

The wind feels wonderful and clean on my face as I enter the countryside. Chicago has to be the most polluted city on the planet and it certainly helps us, we can go out in the day more often than if the air was clear and pure. Once I am in the woods, I let my senses take over me. There is not much choice of animals out here. The wildlife is sparse. Predators taste better to us, and I try to hunt them instead of a traditional prey. I feel more masculine if I take down a coyote, bobcat or wolf instead of a deer, antelope or rabbit.

Yet again, there is little to go on. I smell a herd of deer in the distance and instinctually turn to them, hoping another predator has the same idea. I am in luck tonight for there is a small pack of coyote tracking the deer. I rush in and silently take one of the large females. I drink from her until she is dry and swiftly discard the carcass before taking another coyote down. Once I am full of fresh blood, I begin the run back to town. It is nearly midnight, hopefully my assistant, Michael, has everything in order.

As soon as I enter the building I hear Alice's thoughts as she is preparing to kill her meal. I don't see how she can view a human, as vile and disgusting as he is, as prey. She sometimes accompanies me on my hunting trips, but Bella and Rose refuse while there is abundant 'prey' around. Bella and Rose are enjoying the warm blood in their mouths, the feeling of the pulse weakening beneath their lips. I shudder at the thoughts and walk quickly up to my suite where I can change out of my wrinkled clothing. I managed to keep all the blood off, but one of the coyote's managed to slash apart my shirt before I snapped its neck.

Before too long Bella, Alice and Rosalie show up in my room, chattering merrily, eyes glowing red.

"Edward, did you find a _decent creature_ to sink those fangs into?" Bella jokes, sitting down next to me on my bed while Rosalie and Alice sit in the two chairs around the room. We always talk while the club shuts down. I don't know why but the first night we opened, they showed up and talked about how it went and it became a ritual, I guess.

"I did find something quite delectable, coyote." I tell her, wrapping my arm around her small shoulders. She rolls her eyes as she relaxes into me.

"I don't see why you deny your nature. The creeps we kill all deserve it. You know full well that we wouldn't dare harm an innocent human." Rosalie comments, making me feel guilty somehow.

"It's not like I don't drink any blood, so I am not denying my true nature completely. After a while, animals become quite tasty. As long as I don't compare them to humans, the predators taste delicious. You two should give it a try again." I coax, casually squeezing Bella's shoulder. She wraps an arm around my waist, looking comfortable beside me.

_See! She does like you, you fool!_ Alice mentally shouts to me, seeing how close we are. I very slightly shake my head, she has always been close to me, and this means nothing to her.

"Maybe if the citizens of Chicago finally started acting morally, we wouldn't have any justifiable kills left and we will have to." Rose concedes, looking subtly nervous. _Like that will ever happen. _She adds, rolling her blood red eyes.

_Since when did Edward smell so good?_ Bella thinks, inhaling deeply.

I can't suppress the chuckle, "I have always smelt this way, Bella." I ruffle her gorgeous long hair as I pull her into me slightly closer.

_What have I been saying Edward! She does like you, a lot. Do something!_ Alice instructs, looking smug and superior.

"Dammit! Why do I forget you can do that? You are such a pain sometimes." Bella laughs, squeezing my waist, not mad at all. She actually seems quite happy here, maybe Alice is right and Bella and I will be together sometime soon.

"Just because you are a strong, nearly indestructible vampire it doesn't mean you are impenetrable. I am glad you are letting me in your shield more often Bella. Trust me, I like what I hear." I tell her, wondering if I am going to be burnt by her once again.

"You know, for that comment you won't be hearing from me any time soon!" She giggles, sealing her mind once again. It is times like this where I don't know where I stand with Bella. She would probably respond the same way if Rose or Alice were the ones who could read minds. She is used to being close to people nearly every night, but does it mean something here with me? Sitting on the bed with her arm snuggly around my waist?

"Great, just when I think you trust me, up goes the wall!" I joke too, glaring at Alice. Why does she get my hopes up like this?

We chat more about everything and finally we venture to the streets early in the morning.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I know this chapter is different from the rest, but what do you think? Is it good? Do you like the details I added?**

**Review**

**V**


	6. Alice's vision

**Thanks for the support! I know this is a long chapter, but I had so many ideas I wanted to get out!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, I did the rest.**

* * *

A POV

I cannot believe how ignorant people can be! Even with my visions, Edward and Bella refuse to realize their feelings for each other. It is very obvious that they care for one another, the way they have been acting. For the last week, every time we go up to Edward's room to talk, they are sitting close to each other and touching, holding hands or something. Bella says she is so used to being close to random people it only feels natural to hold hands with someone she is actually friends with. I can only see the future, not people's motives, so I will have to believe her for now. Edward says he has always cared for her, but mostly because of the interesting way they became friends, not any special attraction.

When Carlisle changed Bella, Edward was the first vampire she saw. She was in a strange accident in her hometown, Maple Grove, and everyone thought she died. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I were traveling through the town and heard of the accident. Carlisle thought it would be a waste of such a promising life, and found that her heart was indeed still beating, nearly as weak as Esme's was. He bit her and took her to the small cottage where we were staying, so she could go through the transformation in peace. We left her alone for the first day. After that we took turns watching her, so she wouldn't be alone when she woke up. As I said, Edward was the first person she saw. Her first words were "_Is this heaven? You sure are a beautiful angel, in any case_." This made everyone laugh. She took the news of being a vampire very well, better than anyone we have ever met.

Ever since then, Edward and Bella have been close, best friends, having bonded in that moment. It wasn't long after Bella joined our family that I had my first vision of them falling for each other. So it has been nearly nine years that I have been fighting my battle and I refuse to give up. Now that I see Rosalie and me finding mates as well, I have become more passionate about the whole ordeal. I cannot wait for my perfect mate to get here! He is so indecisive and I really am getting tired about them changing their minds so much.

Since Edward and Bella are not being cooperative about this, I will have to be the annoying matchmaker once more. Seriously, it is not my favorite thing to do, I know they would feel better if they realized things on their own, but they aren't leaving me many options. After tonight's show and our own money making ventures, I have another plot laid out. I think this one will work, it seems better than the rest. I really cannot think about it, or Edward will surely notice, but I have a good feeling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rosalie and I are currently pinning up Bella's hair in her mock-bob. I think she should just cut it, but her long locks mean a lot to her. It is the only thing she has left of her human life, and I am nowhere near insensitive enough to push that issue. I am really glad that Edward and I were changed together I didn't have to start this new life totally on my own. Bella's hair is almost finished and I let Rose take care of that while I grab my sketch pad and try to work on the newest costume design I have been working on. Right now I am looking for a shorter hemline and tighter fit.

We finish the hair just as Edward announces our names and I rush onstage first, giggling as Bella nearly pushes me on stage in her anxious rush.

"Keep it together you two," Rosie hisses as she smoothly saunters out behind us, smiling at the cat calls and wolf-whistles.

We start the routine, seductively flaunting the natural beauty we have. The small changes that I made for this week seem to be amazing. The gentlemen are all hot and bothered already, some of them jerking off in the background. As I am dancing and performing, I do my mental scan of the audience. I am quite sad, not a single criminal in the entire establishment. There are a few married men, however, and I decide to focus on them for tonight.

About half way through the routine, Rose comes over and lifts me above her head, so my feet are pointing to the ceiling. The whistles come louder and more frequent, Bella slowly dances around Rose and me, delicately tracing her fingers over our curves. Rose slowly puts me down, her hands lingering on my waist as she looks into the audience with a mock-innocent expression, coy smile and batting eyelashes.

"Sexy, Rosie" Bella whispers in her ear, pausing her tracing with her hand on Rose's round bum. Bella winks quite largely and obviously, as she squeezes Rosalie's ass. The men go wild, howling in the audience.

We continue the dance, and like always, end with Bella and Rosie and a fake lip-lock, with Rosie's golden curls falling around their faces.

Sauntering off the stage, we laugh as I lead them to the married men towards the middle of the room. They are all attractive, for humans, and relatively well muscled.

"Bells, you take the red-head, he is Sean, an Irish-Catholic dad. Rosie, you are lucky, his pal with the fedora is Thomas and he is definitely going to have you begging for mercy." I cannot help but laugh-- sometimes the future is just too damn funny. Both Bells and Rosie roll their eyes at my bad joke, but smile as we approach the men.

The man I will be spending time with is Dominic, Italian through and through.

"Hello, sweet thing." I say, perching on the edge of his lap.

"Hello, sugar." He says and the Italian accent is definitely worth it. I melt as he places his strong, warm hands on my tiny waist.

"So, you like coming in to see these shows?" I ask, whispering into his ear, gently running a hand through his dark, curly hair.

"Only to see you three. Wow. What a show you girls put on." Dominic says, gripping tighter to my waist.

"What if I offered you a private viewing right now?" I ask, kissing his strong jaw line.

"I would have to oblige." He replies and we stand up, walking towards the room.

"Now, what's your name, or can I just call you gorgeous?" I ask, nodding to Bella as she rushes into her room with Sean.

Shutting the bedroom door, Dominic turns to me and says, "You can call me Dom. You have a sweet voice."

"Dom? Okay, well Dom, please take off your clothes. They look restrictive." I grin, dropping my lingerie to the floor next to my bed.

He quickly complies, pushing against me. I realize that any human female of my size would be practically flung to the wall, so I stumble and let him push me. His hands grip my tiny waist and I realize his hands nearly encircle me entirely. I like a man with big hands, especially when he knows how to use them. It is one of my weaknesses, good hands. Another is being held around the waist. He is probably quite strong, for a human. That thought makes me smile and he kisses me. I hungrily kiss back, tasting his tongue. I suck on his bottom lip and he lets go of my waist, running fingers through my hair. I moan-the way he touches me just drives me crazy. He definitely knows what he is doing. His tongue explores my mouth, my lips and I tug at his curly hair.

I cannot wait any longer and shove him a bit too forcefully to my bed. He looks up in amazement as I straddle his body, my legs gripping his waist.

"I guess I want this more than I thought," I chuckle, settling myself over his long, hard dick. He moans as he enters me, filling me up.

I thrust down into him, as hard as I dare. I wouldn't want this lad to have problems back home with the missus. No, it would be wrong to make it impossible for the man to perform for a week or two. His hips buck up to meet my thrusts and we move in harmony, my hands gripping him for fake stability. No human can move this quickly without some form of support. His moans become stronger and louder as he nears his climax. I slow down a bit, trying to extend the pleasure, before I finish him off and he explodes inside me. Our loud moans diminish and I stop thrusting my hips.

I lean down and kiss his strong and muscled chest, moving my fingers over his sculpted shoulders. I move the kisses up to his neck, pausing ever so slightly over the throbbing vein in his neck. I softly exhale there and it sends a shiver down his entire body. I grin and lay beside him, cuddling. We lay like this for a few minutes, and I hear his heart rate return to normal, his breathing still a bit ragged.

"You are one gifted woman." He mutters, cupping my face in one of his strong hands.

"Thank you." I say, kissing his hand as I stand up and walk to the door, "but you have to go now Dom."

"Maybe I'll see you again." He says as he dresses in a rush, handing me the cash.

"I don't know if it is in the cards." I tell him as we walk out of the building.

I leave him just as Rose is walking Thomas to the door. I put my match-making scheme in full force, grabbing her arm before we go to Bella's room.

"Rosie, I have a plan." I whisper, so that no other being could overhear, hoping Edward is preoccupied.

"What is it Alice?" She asks, looking confused.

"It's another plan to get Bells and Eddie together." I say and she rolls her eyes, remembering past attempts. "This one might actually be able to work." I promise.

"How? Are you going to hypnotize them or something?" She whispers, skeptical.

"No, silly, I don't think we can be hypnotized anyway. After the three of us go up to see Edward, I will make sure they are being nice to each other, touchy-feely like they have for the last week or so. After a bit, you and I are going to leave them alone." I smile, continuing with the plot, "We will pretend there is an emergency with one of the other girls. Something that 'I see' only you and I helping out with."

"This may be your brightest idea yet Ali." Rosalie comments with a grin as we enter Bella's room.

"Hi girls. How was the selection?" Bella asks, putting her clothes back on.

"You know it was great, Ali always does a superb job at picking guys who are good." Rosalie tells her, grinning widely. "Thomas was a perfect man. He knew what I wanted and rode me harder than any human could take it."

"Too much information Rosie!" I shout, trying to block the mental image of Rosie being ridden like a horse.

"There are some things we don't need to share Rose." Bella agrees, making an awful face.

"If you want to know, Dominic had amazing hands, and man did he know how to use them." I grin, remembering his touch. I wonder if my mate has great hands.

"You and your hands, I simply don't get that. And Sean, he had the cutest Irish accent you can imagine. I really loved him moaning my name. I wonder, how much penance a Catholic needs to do for pleasuring me in so many ways?" Bella giggles, blushing at her own memories.

"Enough of that, I really want to talk to Ed tonight." Rosie comments. She was a religious girl, before she was changed. Glad that she brought up Edward, I wink to her as we head up the stairs.

"Eddie, are you ready?" I ask, laughing as I open the door.

"Will you ever stop calling me that? That was my childish nickname and I have more than grown out of it." Edward grumbles. He didn't even liked being called Eddie when we were younger.

"Sorry, I miss being a carefree child. Those were the good days." I say, settling into the chair opposite of Rosie's. Bella sits next to Edward and immediately puts her arm around him, and he her.

"Those were fun times, but it is impossible for anyone to go younger, even us immortals." Rosie comments, looking at them, then at me. I hope Edward doesn't notice. I need to keep the conversation going or else Edward will be able to see through my guarded thoughts.

"What did you do as a child, Rose?" I ask her. We never really asked her much of her human life, mostly because the last part was too terrible.

"When I was young, Tanya, the other rich girl in my neighborhood, and I would have tea parties nearly every afternoon. During the mornings we would play chess or marbles." Rose reminisces and I try to imagine a child Rose. I hope this is a good conversation.

"I assume you had pretty dresses?" Bella asks, remembering that Rose always had the best money could buy.

"Oh, yes of course I did. Tanya was always jealous of my dresses. The one maid we had was an exceptional seamstress and she made all of my clothes with the finest fabrics, lace and ribbons. The things she made rivaled the French designers in quality. I looked a lot like a doll, the pretty clothes, perfect face and violet eyes." Rosie gushes I can tell this was a happy time for her.

"Tanya? That reminds me of the little Russian girl who used to play with us. What was her name?" I ask Edward. She was a rich girl and always had a crush on Edward. It was hilarious to watch him fight with her.

"Wasn't her name Taytianna? She was stuck up and annoying. She never left us alone." Edward hurriedly claims. He pulls Bella closer, not wanting to go into this story.

"I cannot remember what her name was, but didn't she like you?" I ask.

"She may have, but she had the worst way of showing it. I rather would have liked a private moment or two in my life. I was only eleven, for goodness sake!" Edward defends.

"Who was she?" Bella asks, looking into Edward's eyes, knowing there is a story here.

"She was a girl who lived on the block in between Alice's and mine. Whenever one of us would go to the others house, she would beg to follow along. She was a rich girl in an average neighborhood. She acted stuck up and was very spoiled. She got everything she wanted. Well, everything but one." Edward explains, looking down softly into Bella's eyes.

_Tell her! She will like to know the story. I am certain she will understand you more! See the way she looks at you._ I think to Edward.

"What didn't she get?" Bella asks.

"Me." Edward reluctantly tells her after a moment of internal struggle. He takes my advice, like always.

"Why did she want you? You were eleven?" Bella asks.

"She was older, maybe thirteen or fourteen, and girls that age start courting, you know." Edward tells her.

"Can't she find someone her own age?" Bella gets defensive and I see a small grin on Edward's face before he answers.

"She was the richest girl in Chicago, not just our neighborhood. She could have whomever she wanted. Her parents were talking to my parents and they were trying to force me to accept at least friendship with her. I couldn't do it. She is the exact opposite of what I wanted, loud, bragging, spoiled. She couldn't do anything for herself, she always had servants following her around, fixing her curls, straightening her hem, getting her water. It wasn't anything I wanted. I like girls who are independent, modest and humble. Always have and always will." Edward ends, smiling at Bella.

I think this is time for 'the plan.'

"Rose! I just saw Shirley get into a fight. We need to go!" I shout, tugging her hand.

"What's this?" Edward asks, and I start singing the Polish National Anthem in my head to block him out. _Jeszcze Polska nie zginela, Kiedy my zyjemy…_

"Shirley is in trouble, and if Rose and I go right now, we can stop anything from actually happening." I say as we rush to the door. "Don't worry about us, Edward." I say with a wink, pushing Rose out the door.

* * *

**So, what happens after Alice and Rosalie leave Bella and Edward alone?**

**Review!**


	7. Bella's feelings

**I appreciate reviews they really help me decide which direction to go! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, I did the rest.**

B POV

I just stared as Alice and Rosalie rushed out the door, slamming it behind them. What on earth is going on here? Why did Alice and Rose run from the room like it was on fire, threatining to turn them to ashes? And since when did Rose like Shirley, I thought she was the girl that was dumb enough to get herself pregnant here. I thought I saw Alice wink at Rose as they were running out of the room. Could she have something planned here?

After a moment of being dumbfounded, I twist my body to look up at Edward. He and I are still sitting on his bed, arms comfortably looped around each other, thighs touching.

"What just happened?" I ask, hating to be confused. When I look into his eyes I see that he is desperately trying to figure out the answer himself, confusion torturing the elegant and chiseled face I have come to take pleasure in seeing every day.

"I am not sure. I wasn't paying attention to Alice's mind, but I think she saw some dilemma occurring in Shirley's life very shortly, a fight. She started singing the Polish National Anthem to herself as soon as she mentioned anything." Edward tells me, and I feel his hand tighten slightly on my waist.

"Do you think it's something serious?" I ask. Why would Alice hide what vision she saw from Edward?

"I have no idea. I hope Alice and Rose know what they are doing. Rose just jumped up to help her. I wasn't aware that Rose liked any of the humans here." Edward comments harshly and the confusion definitely doesn't suit him. It's true what he says; Rosalie is always the bossy one, forcing the humans into doing some foolish tasks for her.

"It is very strange to see you confused Edward. What was Rose thinking?" I ask, scooting somewhat closer to him on the bed, nearly sitting directly in his lap. I move my hand and attempt to smooth the worried wrinkle from his brow. If Edward noticed my closeness, he certainly didn't react in any way. Why is Edward always so difficult to read? He always is so stoic and subtle in his actions, and I think that is the exact thing that has me enchanted.

"She was remembering her childhood. The pretty dresses, the tea parties, Tanya. I wasn't interested in that, so I wasn't really following her thoughts, trying to be normal and just use my ears to listen. Sometimes it is better if I tune everyone out." Edward replies and the confused look slowly disappears, his normal self returning somewhat.

"Did you figure it out, Sherlock?" I joke, seeing a smirk form on Edward's face.

"I think I did." Edward starts to sincerely smile, looking at me in a different way, lovingly perhaps. "Alice wasn't hiding what happened to Shirley from me, she was bluffing. It was another attempt of hers to be a match-maker. Alice and Rose set this up. Set us up, rather."

"Alice." I growl. I feel Edward tense up under my touch and his arm loosen somewhat. I don't know if I am mad at Alice or mad that she tricked me once again, or just purely shocked that she'd try again. I really don't mind being with Edward, I just don't know his feelings for me. I am used to knowing when a man likes me and knowing that they want me but Edward is different. We are friends and have been since the instant I was changed. Are his actions and his closeness a product of the friendship we share or from new _feelings?_

Only about one whole second passes since I spoke and I pull Edward back close to me, looking him in the eye once again. "Edward Cullen, be perfectly honest with me, are you keen on me, interested in romance in any way, or are we still just best friends?"

He takes in a deep, unnecessary, breath and stares at me in the most loving manner any man ever has. "Isabella Swan, I am not one to declare myself, but I think I am in love with you."

If I had a heart, it would have stopped beating. If I needed to breathe, I don't think I could have. I stopped blinking and all the human actions I adopted in order to live so close to them. I froze, sitting stiller than is normal for vampires, stiller than stone. Edward just told me he loves me. Technically, he thinks he is in love with me, but I see them as meaning the same thing.

Over the last few weeks, months even, I have been feeling attracted to Edward. Is it love? Or is it just a deepening of our friendship that I am looking for? Or am I just curious about his _abilities_, now that I have had so much experience with men?

"Thank you for your honesty, Edward. I wish I can say the same thing-,"

"Don't worry Bella-," He says attempting to pull away once again.

"Let me finish, dammit! I was going to say, I wish I could say the same thing, but I have been used so much in this place to even know what my feelings are telling me. I do know that I like you very much and I love your company." I tell him, revealing all that I know; all the cards are on the table now.

"Bella, that is alright. I will be here as soon as you know what you want." Edward tells me, hugging me tightly and rubbing my back with his strong hands. I hug him back, leaning my face into his chest, just happy to be held. I breathe in for the first time since Edward declared his feelings. He smells absolutely wonderful, musky and also like sunshine. I feel his nose press lightly into my thick hair and feel him inhale also. I wonder if he likes what he smells?

"So, are we friends still, or are we courting?" I ask softly, afraid to look up from his chest.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, how do you like this chapter? It is short, but I really don't know where to take it right now.**


	8. Rosalie's tender heart

**I am so glad you love this story and the reviews make me happy. I know it may surprise you to see this chapter in Rosalie's POV, but I think it works out very nicely.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, I took them to Chicago.**

R POV

Alice and I ran out of Edward's room, excited. I haven't looked at romance in a favorable way since before I was changed. The last few hours, ever since Alice came to me with her 'Plan' I have been feeling like romance isn't that bad after all. It was just that piker, Royce King, who ruined it for me. I agreed to play along with Alice because I even my cold heart can tell Bella and Edward are perfect soul mates.

Alice drug me the whole way down the stairs and stopping in front of Shirley's room.

"What? Are you actually going to have us barging in here? She's probably asleep by now, it has to be at least three in the morning." I quietly ask, confused.

"No, you sap. I need to be down here, so Edward can't hear our thoughts. I think we should be fine, now. Maybe we should just go for a quick walk to make sure he won't pick up on our thoughts for a bit." Alice says, brushing past me to walk out the door.

I never can see where she is going with her crazy plans. I think Alice forgets the rest of us don't have foresight. Crazy vampires with extra gifts. Sometimes I feel left out here, being the only one in Chicago without a gift.

"Alice. What do you see happening?"

"Edward is trying to figure out what is up with our strange departure. He is focusing on how eager you were. Maybe we should have given a bit of a better explanation. Anyway, he is getting close to putting it—no, he's got it! He realized that we were setting them up."

"And?" I ask, wondering how his thoughts are now that he realizes he was tricked. Edward never liked being the butt of our jokes.

"I see Edward confessing his feelings. I also see Bella bouncing between several things. She does like Edward, as we well know. She cannot decide if she loves him, just wants to be best friends, or if she just wants to get him into bed." Alice fills me in. I think I can understand Bella's feelings.

"When Edward confesses his feelings, will that help Bella decide?" If someone told me they were in love, especially if I liked him too, I would be more favorable to choosing a future with him.

"There is only one way to find out. How good are you at NOT thinking at all, Rose?" Alice asks, grinning devilishly.

"If I remember you and Edward's jokes correctly from the first few years we met, I am very good at keeping a blank slate." I tell her, punching her arm softly, laughing.

"You can't even marvel at your own beauty! I know you are gorgeous but this is important. If you have to think, think about Shirley." Alice instructs, laughing along.

"I am not that vain. I just like to appreciate myself. I think I can keep it under control for a few minutes." I tell her, stroking my perfectly wavy hair with a wink.

"Good! Let's go, I want to spy on my cousin!" Alice giggles, heading back towards Edward's suite.

We walk quietly and make sure the doors do not so much as squeak. If Edward or Bella are alerted to our presence, we could mess this up. Alice has been waiting for this moment for nearly 9 years, and I cannot call myself her best friend if I deny her this opportunity.

We sit in the stairwell, listening. Bella just told Edward: "Edward Cullen, be perfectly honest with me, are you keen on me, interested in romance in any way, or are we still just best friends?"

Alice and I stop breathing. This is it, I can tell. Edward is going to tell her. I stop thinking, blanking my mind, closing my eyes.

"Isabella Swan, I am not one to declare myself, but I think I am in love with you." Edward whispers to her, but we hear perfectly, even though we are nearly 300 feet down the hall and there are two solid oak doors between us.

Alice pinches my arm, and I open my eyes. She grins and I think she sees Bella making up her mind and it goes favorably.

"Thank you for your honesty, Edward. I wish I can say the same thing-," Bella tells him, and I can hear the nervous quake in her voice. This isn't an easy thing for her to admit to.

"Don't worry Bella-," Edward cuts in, clearly missing the tone in her words.

"Let me finish, dammit! I was going to say, I wish I could say the same thing, but I have been used so much in this place to even know what my feelings are telling me, I don't know if I can trust myself right now. I do know that I like you very much and I love your company." Bella confesses and she sounds vulnerable. If I wasn't trying to be thoughtless, I would be running into the room, hugging her. Alice nudges me, shaking her head softly in warning.

"Bella, that is alright. I will be here as soon as you know what you want." Edward tells her, finally understanding what she means. Sometimes I wonder if Edward is as caring and observant as Alice talks him up to be.

"So, are we friends still, or are we courting?" Bella whispers softly, I can barely hear her and find myself leaning forward, trying to catch the words. Her voice is very uncertain, like she isn't sure how she'll feel about either answer he gives.

"That's it I can't take this anymore!" Alice whispers, rushing through the door, into the hall. I hurry after her, catching her arm before she busts into the room.

"Alice, think! We can't do this right now!" I mouth, nervous, because Edward can surely hear our thoughts now.

"You might be patient, Rose, but I cannot wait one more second!" Alice mouths back, busting in the door, nearly tearing it from the hinges.

"Is Shirley alright?" Bella asks, looking from Alice to I, her eyes rolling.

"Shirley is in bed, sleeping." Alice confesses, dropping the ruse, running to the bed. She hugs Edward and Bella and I can see their shocked faces.

"I take it you heard our conversation?" Edward asks, removing Alice's arms, pushing her slightly away.

"Yes! I am so glad you two finally opened your eyes! Now I can finally think about something else." Alice squeals, sitting on the edge of her chair. I sit down silently, truly happy for them, but more reserved than Alice, of course.

"Alice didn't fill me in on everything, but can I assume that you two are courting now?" I ask, smiling. My heart is melting. Edward and Bella have been sitting side by side on the bed for a while now, a few weeks, but it has changed. Their arms are around each other's waists. It's like they are supposed to be together and don't want to be one inch apart. They are also holding hands and they hardly look away from each other. Edward is glowing, looking down at her, smiling like a goon.

"Or something like that." Edward mutters, lost in Bella's eyes, but I know he is talking to me.

"An explanation?" I ask.

"You just thought I was smiling like a goon. I am not a goon. Rather, I am in love with a beautiful woman who wants to be with me. AND, we are going to try courting, of sorts. Since Bella doesn't really have a family, I can't do this the right way. So, I answered your two comments at once."

"Kill two birds with one stone." Bella comments, while she snuggles closer to Edward. I am somewhat jealous. I want someone to be close to like that. I have been intimately close to hundreds of men by now and not a single one has made me feel as secure as Bella appears right now. Even in the early days of my relationship with Royce, I didn't feel so close to anyone, he mostly just made me feel like a beautiful object to be shown off.

"If you two keep completing each other's thoughts, Rose and I may have to move out." Alice tinkles, her laugh genuinely happy.

"Ali, I think we can do whatever we please. It was your idea, was it not?" Edward counters, looking down to her for the first time since Alice and I returned.

"I can take back my blessing any time, you know!" Alice laughs some more, her bell laugh fills the room.

"Your blessing?" Bella asks, almost furious. Knowing Bella, she is just joking. _She looks as ferocious as a kitten._

Edward starts laughing. "Rose, sometimes you kill me!"

"The kitten thing?" I ask, laughing along. _She always has reminded me of a kitten when she's angry. I think it's cute_.

"Exactly. I was thinking the same thing."

"Anyone mind filling me in?" Bella asks, the furious kitten baring her teeth. _Now she looks a tiny bit scary. If I were a human, I would most likely be frightened._

"Rose thinks you look like a ferocious kitten when you are angry." Edward explains, laughing more, touching her nose softly with their hands.

"I am not a ferocious kitten! I am a tiger," she growls and it is a bit intimidating.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**What do you think? Is this going to work?**


	9. Carlisle's input

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I am moving into my new apartment and college is getting started, so I have been very busy, to say the least.**

**I think you will all appreciate the fresh point of view, let me know what you think, either way.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, I took them to Chicago.**

C POV

"Esme, what I wrong love?" I ask as I walk into our home after my shift at the hospital. I see my beautiful wife hunched over, body shaking with each sob she lets out.

"Did you look at the papers today?" Esme mutters, as close to crying as we can. Her lovely voice breaks and I rush to her side, holding her. The _Seattle Daily Times_ was lying on the dining table beside her and I glanced at the headlines as I softly rub her back.

"What is it? Chicago?" I ask, not seeing anything relevant on the front page.

"Carlisle, our babies are in the middle of an underground war!" Esme cries out, sobbing into my shoulder. Esme has taken to calling Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Bella our babies. Her motherly instincts are as strong as ever and I feel so bad for her. It kills me to know the danger they are living in, but I can only imagine the immense dread she feels with her mother-like instincts.

"I am sure Edward can take care of himself and the girls. He's not one to caper around, doing things foolishly. He is a businessman, I trust his judgment."

"But they are merely children! Little Alice is barely 16! Who can let teenagers live like that?" Esme weeps, shuddering. I try to calm her down.

"Let's sit down so I can read the actual article. I'll call Edward in a few minutes." I tell my adoring wife, steering her to one of the rarely used dining chairs as I grab the paper with my other hand.

I scan the paper, flipping pages, finally finding the article that has Esme in such a state. I rub her back as I read, humming a soft tune I hear in the nursery. I see what has caught her eye.

"_**Capone bumps off another saloon owner**_

…_There are only one or two competitors to _The Chicago Outfit_ left. I don't expect they have much time left. Capone and his boys are an unstoppable force. They get whatever it is they desire…Look out Cullen. You are one foolish fellow, standing up so long…Capone doesn't take NO for an answer… It's a one gang town, Chicago…"_

Thirty seconds later and I was putting the paper down. Esme would be worried about that, hell, I'm worried now. I can't let her know that. I pull her over to me, rubbing her back more vigorously. I start humming louder now, thinking about what to do.

"They are saying Edward is a gang leader! You need to call him now! Capone has actually said he will be looking for Edward!" Esme sobs, her breathing very erratic. It sounds more painful than the actual tears would be.

"Esme, love, think for a second. This is Capone going after Edward. He is a human, you know. There is nothing he can do that will ever hurt Edward. It's not like the Volturi are after him. I'm sure Edward is perfectly fine. He always has the best men taking care of the other poor girls working for him. We definitely helped raise a perfect gentleman with a solid head on his shoulders. If they were in any serious danger, I am sure Edward would let us know." I tell my wife, cupping her cheeks and bringing her face to mine. I look into her perfectly golden eyes and smile.

"Carlisle, I think you might be right! I did always think he was smart, a practical minded man. He grew up in Chicago, and he knows the city style of living. I bet he has a plan worked out right now." Esme calms down and realizes that I am telling her the truth.

"That's what I like to hear! I will call Edward, but I don't think we have anything to worry about, dear." I tell her and kiss her swiftly on the tender heart-shaped lips I adore.

"Call him quickly, and then meet me in the living room. I had something planned before the afternoon paper got here." Esme tells me, winking at me with the sweetest grin I have ever seen.

"This will be one short call." I tell her, heading to the telephone.

"Edward, its Carlisle." I tell him as soon as he answers the phone.

"Hello Carlisle. How are you doing this evening?" Edward asks, polite as ever.

"Very well. Esme has been rather worried about you. Did you know you made it into the Seattle papers?"

"Oh? What did I do now?" Edward asks and I think I can hear someone talking to him in the background.

"You are pretty much the only one standing between Al Capone and the entire city of Chicago. It sums up to saying you are dead meat." I tell him, "By the way, who else is talking to you right now?"

"Bella. She was here before you called. I am the only competition left? Hmm, I guess that means we will need to move soon. I really don't want to confront Capone because there is no way a human can deflect bullets like I can, like we do." Edward answers, and it almost seems like he was surprised that he was the only one left standing up to The Chicago Outfit.

"Did it surprise you to hear that all the other speakeasies shut down or sold out?" I ask.

"I thought the Germans still had a few places over in their neighborhoods, but I guess they folded." Edward comments.

"That's what the article was about, the German guy was 'taken care of.' When you speak of moving, were you considering Washington, or are you still adamant to be independent?"

"Carlisle, I have no idea. The four of us need to all come to an agreement. Alice doesn't see any new location yet, but I will call you. In either case I think we will spend a few weeks with you. We all miss you and Esme so much."

"Think about it son. I trust you will make the right decision. Tell Bella and the other girls we love them and miss all of you." I tell him, and do believe Edward will do the right thing. He always thinks things through.

"I will, Carlisle. Goodbye, I'll call again when we make our minds." Edward tells me.

"Goodbye, my son. I hope to hear from you soon." I tell him as I hang up the phone.

Before I see what Esme has planned in the living room, I take a moment to consider the various things I have just learned. I have only been home from work for about 45 minutes, but I completely solved one issue.

First, Esme is really worried about Edward, Alice, Bella and Rosalie living in Chicago during such violent crimes. She does have a valid point, what if something happens and they are exposed? I don't think she was really worried about them dying, but if there was a gunfight, as Edward himself mentioned, it could be dangerous. I know for a fact that if it came to a physical brawl, my four children would easily take out the entire Chicago Outfit, no matter large the mob is now.

Second, there really is a reason to be worried. The mobs and 'underground' thugs are being found out, making it to papers across the nation. I was really surprised to see news of a Chicago gang making it to the Seattle paper, which means it is very serious business. I mean, the cities have got to be 2000 miles apart, how can the news there be relevant here in Washington? Also, Edward is considered a gang leader. He could be in serious trouble if he isn't extremely careful with his business.

Third, Edward is considering leaving Chicago. I don't know how soon these plans may come to fruition, especially if they are relying on Alice to see something. I know Alice has some crazy vision of the four of them finding mates and Edward and Bella falling for each other, but I don't see how it can happen. If Bella wasn't in love with Edward from the moment she opened her eyes, I don't think there is an option for it. We aren't like humans, developing feelings over an extended period of time.

I seriously hope that when Edward and the girls decide to move, they at least come within a reasonable distance of Seattle. Esme and I can go out most days and lead relatively normal lives in this environment, we don't really foresee moving to far, as long as I can find a job. I didn't want to say it to Edward, but I would love it if we could live as a family again. I miss the close relationship we all shared.

"Carlisle? Is everything alright? You've been sitting there for a while." My Esme calls from the living room. How could I forget her?

"I'm fine dear. Just a second!" I call, hoping the surprise is grand.

I quickly walk to the living room, but at the human pace I master while working as a doctor. Sometimes I forget I can behave naturally in the house. I enter the living room and gasp.

Esme has strewn rose petals over every available surface, which I smelt as soon as I got home, but assumed they were from something else, like a bouquet. Besides being covered in rose petals, there were several candles lit on various tables and the mantelpiece. As I rounded the doorway, Esme dropped the needle on our Victrola gramophone and the beginning of Caruso's rendition of Rigoletto. Esme, what a wonderful wife. She remembered that I helped Verdi on this piece just before we met in the 1870's.

"Esme, this is wonderful! What could have inspired this?" I ask, racking my brain, searching for some occasion I couldn't have missed. My vampiric memory cannot be failing me now, can it?

"Carlisle, surely you joke. It is the anniversary of the day we first met! This is the day you started working in father's hospital, right?" Esme curtly tells me and I surely remember the day I met her while human.

"How foolish of me to forget. I just had so much on my mind, it slipped from the surface." I tell her, pulling her quickly to my side, kissing her.

"Is this your way of making up to me?" Esme laughs, I can tell she isn't mad that I forgot.

"Of course, my love. Have you ever seen me beg for forgiveness?" I ask, taking her to our couch.

We kiss for what feels like years and I sadly remember that I have obligations, such as work to take care of. An unhappy Esme rushes to get my change of clothes while I tell her what Edward said yesterday on the phone.

She is glad Edward is seriously considering leaving Chicago, but wishes that were synonymous with returning to Seattle.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! I have a bit of writers block, but I promise more of Bella and Edward's relationship is to come!**

**Review, you know what to do!**


	10. Edward's choice

**College is very busy! I will be updating as much as possible, but that may only be once a month until Christmas.**

**Thank you for your reviews, I will try to take the suggestions and add them to my story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, but I took them to Chicago and put them on the stage.**

* * *

E POV

It has been three long weeks since Carlisle called and I haven't been able to stop thinking about what he said. We are the only competition left standing against The Chicago Outfit. I had a feeling it would come down to this, but never realized that I would have to either stand up to Capone and the entire outfit or slink away in the dead of night, virtually disappearing. Alice doesn't want us to fight, she sees us getting exposed in the inevitable gunfight, bullets deflecting from our chests like they were made of rubber.

Yet I am too proud of a man to wave the white flag and give up all my hard work to one of the vilest men alive. It took all my self control to not drain his blood the one and only time we crossed paths thus far. Al Capone has absolutely no concept of morals or right and wrong. It is a shame that I am considered to be his competition, for I have never thought what I was doing was proper or just, it is only a way to be a success when I cannot go out in the daylight. I am damned just by _being_ what I am, my actions do not matter any longer, Capone chooses to do the wrong and deny his soul the chance for something better.

The four of us have spent many hours, whole days even, discussing what to do and where to go next. Alice is all for staying as long as possible, she is still intent on finding the mates for her and Rosie. She wants us to possibly start working for Capone as an extension of The Chicago Outfit, but I will never do that. I am fine with supplying the people of Chicago with nightly entertainment and drinks but I will not do the other things. The Chicago Outfit is very violent, killing anyone they are not pleased with, bumping off any soul that dares to stand up to them. I may be eternally damned, but I will not kill innocent humans.

Bella, my pacifist, feels like the only way we can get out of this 'alive' is to quietly shut down all the businesses and discretely leave in the dead of night. As I am proud, I cannot find a way to justify this as not being an act of cowardice. I already feel like a coward, choosing to hunt animals in place of humans, I don't think I can just leave my hard work in the dead of night. Bella wishes for us to spend time with Carlisle and Esme, she has some things she wishes to discuss with Esme. I can understand her feelings and motives for leaving so soon, but I don't think its right to just leave. She has been blocking me from her mind when she starts thinking about Esme, so I don't even know what she wants to talk to her about.

Alice hasn't seen a vision of us with Carlisle and Esme, but she hasn't seen us staying her indefinitely either. The few visions of our future are always ambiguous, they could be occurring in any city, no defining features or landmarks are seen.

Rosalie wants to travel, see some different places. I think she is just bored with the Chicago men, but I cannot be sure. Ever since her fiancé nearly beat her to death, Rosie has been careful to keep unattached in her relationships, or whatever the little trysts would be called. Rosalie doesn't care how it's done, she just wants out of Chicago. She would be fine with moving to Seattle for a while, because she truly misses our 'parents.' Ultimately, however, she wants to keep moving, perhaps take their 'shows' to other cities. Seattle isn't large enough to have the same financial success as Chicago, so we would have to move to a more metropolitan area. Recently Rosalie has even been thinking about traveling to Europe for a while. Carlisle still has a few friends who write him occasionally and we could perhaps turn our travels into a big vampire family reunion tour.

"Edward? Are you even alive?" Bella shouts, shaking my shoulders roughly.

"What! How did you sneak up on me Bella?" I shout, completely startled out of my thoughts I honestly can get lost in my own mind sometimes.

"Sneak up on you? I was standing here trying to talk to you for the last five minutes. Is everything alright Eddie?" Bella asks, stroking my cheek with her soft, delicate hand.

I pull her into my lap, something I have grown accustomed to doing in the last month. "I'm sorry Bells, I was just thinking, trying to figure out what to do here. Do we stay or do we go?" I kiss her cheek, breathing in her deliciously floral scent. How I never noticed how sweet she smelled baffles me, but it certainly pleases me to smell her so close to me. "How did I not notice your perfect scent so close by?" I ask, breathing deeper.

"I don't think you took a single breath the entire time. You were sitting here, just staring at the wall, not blinking either. I was starting to get worried and thought I was going to have to call Carlisle or something. Don't you dare doing that again, mister." Bella commands, cupping my cheek in her hand and pulling my face around so she could kiss me.

After two minutes of kissing, I finally stop and pull back to breathe. "You have nothing to worry about, dear. I don't think I can possibly not notice the only girl I have ever been this attracted to. You caught me in my deepest concentration." I kiss her once more, feeling a smile form on her full lips.

"I'm the only girl you have ever been attracted to? Even when you were human, surely there must have been a girl you fancied?" Bella taunts with a smile, snuggling into my chest.

I wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me. "We've been over this so many times, my dear. I don't even think I saw a woman properly until I saw you that day in Minnesota. For the longest time I had convinced myself that I was merely drawn to you as a best friend would be, but that obviously was not working out. I am so glad we finally figured us out." I tell her, kissing her soft hair.

"Figured us out? What is that supposed to mean, buster?" Bella asks, still buried into my chest. _Are we officially courting, then? Have you realized that we are mates forever and Alice was right for once? I know you are hesitant about everything because I was unsure earlier, but I have made up my mind. Rather, my being has been changed. I feel so strongly about you, there is no doubt left in my mind. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't worry about anything being 'to fast'. I am ready for whatever relationship you want_.

Bella's internal monologue startled me once again. I have never heard her sound so passionate about anything, let alone sound so passionate about me. She was so hesitant and reluctant the first week or two we were together, unsure if she really wanted to be with me, but I realized a long while ago that our relationship has been heading in a more concrete direction. I even caught her fantasizing about getting married. She was quite embarrassed when she heard me laugh in the next room. Needless to say, I was locked out of Bella's mind for several days after that.

"Marry me Isabella Marie Swan?" I ask, not exactly serious, but if she agreed, I would be the happiest man in the world.

"What? Me? Marry you? I thought you wanted a pure wife?" Bella giggles, but her mind closes once again.

"Bella, darling, do not worry about that. What are you thinking of right now?" I ask, gently pulling her face back so I can look into her eyes. Thankfully she stopped feeding on men since we agreed that we had feelings for each other. Her once bloodred eyes are now a rusty persimmon color. It is not exactly appealing but doesn't look as evil as before. A human would think it unique, but not devilish to see this color of eye. "I hate it when you shield your thoughts from me. You should know there is nothing to hide."

"Sorry, I have just been so used to not letting you in for the longest time, the effort I need to go ahead and let you into my mind just gets to be too much sometimes and I let it slip back." Bella says, lifting the shield once again.

Sometimes I forget that she naturally blocks me from her mind, her mental shield protecting her from everything. It was a pure fluke that we discovered that she could do even remove her inner shield at all. "Don't apologize darling. It's not your fault that your gift leaves me out of the loop. Some people would do anything to keep me out of their heads."

_In a way, I did do the ultimate deed, didn't I? I traded my life for it. But let's get back to your original question. Do we stay or do we go? I say we go. There is no dignity in staying here any longer. I don't even think I want to dance anymore and the thought of so many men staring at me almost makes me sick. Especially when the only eyes I want staring at this are yours._ Bella tells me, gesturing at her figure, running her fingers down her sides slowly.

"You have no idea how happy that sentence makes me Bella!" I tell her, my eyes following the short path she made down her body, a grin curls my lips up involuntarily.

"Actually, Edward, I do. Are you forgetting that I am sitting on your lap?" My blessed Bella giggles, leaning into me.

"Hey you two, keep it down, Rose and I are trying to do our jobs!!" Alice shouts all too loudly from down the hall. Of course she would interrupt us at the worst time.

_ALICE! What an aweful cousin you have. Tell her to find her own hobby. Or maybe she can look for the bloke she says is coming for her_. Bella practically growls. It doesn't take much to make my ornery, independent Bella angry, but is never lasts long. Hopefully I can recover the mood before anything else happens.

I gently move Bella's hair off her shoulders and push it behind her. I lean down and whisper into her neck, making sure the slight stubble I am permanently stuck with tickles her porcelain skin. "I just tune her out. I think she's quite fun when I don't listen to a word she says. Back to what I was talking about…"

Bella squirms when my stubbly chin scratches her neck. I have found that it drives her completely wild to be tickled in the sensitive area just beneath and behind her ears. I take my right hand and hold her still as I move my face around just a bit more and finally she gives in.

"Edward, you terrible man! How am I supposed to be mad when you tickle me like that? It's just not fair! You aren't even the person I want to be mad at!" She giggles as I twitch my chin one last time before I tenderly kiss her neck.

"Bella!! The Midnight Triplets cannot perform on stage if a third of the act is in some dark bedroom making moves on my cousin!" Allie shouts again all too loud.

"Allie, I thought you wanted me and Edward to be together? Don't you love me?" Bella shouts, getting annoyed again. My Bella, the furious kitten, pushes herself out of my chair and walks to the door.

"Bella, darling, don't do anything rash." I calmly tell her, following her and grabbing her wrist just as she is about to yank my bedroom door off its hinges.

"Bells, you know I love you, but I want tonight's dance to be spectacular. Just in case my man is here today!" Alice shouts, sounding very impatient. Can't you keep it too yourself Edward? As soon as Rose and I have mates, we can quit this whole business for all I care, but for now, I need Bella to perform with us!

"Bella, love, be nice and dance with Allie now. I have eternity to spend with you."

"That's more like it! Bella get your cute tush down here!" Alice shouts, this time in joy. I hear her hopping around the room below.

Bella gives me a quick glare and pecks me on the cheek before running down to the room they use for practice.

I think I made up my mind. The next time I hear of any troubles with Capone, I am going to just sell my businesses to them and we will pick up and head to Seattle for a while. If Alice and Rosie want to stay here, they are grown women, they can do as they please. I am fairly certain Bella will follow me to Seattle, so she can finally discuss whatever it is with Esme.

_NOOO!!! You can't leave Rosie and I here!! There has got to be a better choice Edward! I just saw you and Bells packing up and moving in with Carlisle and Esme!_

"Alice is something wrong?" I hear Rosie ask, apparently Alice was also gesturing rude things to the ceiling as she was mentally shouting at me.

"Alice is just a very temperamental little woman." I tell them, laying back on my bed, trying to think about how I can tell everyone else my decision.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is a bit content heavy, but I think it is still enjoyable. **

**Read and Review, you know what to do!**


	11. Transition They move onward

**Sorry it has been so long since I could update, this semester was rough! I'll try to get another one up either right before or right after Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, but I took them to Chicago…**

B POV

1940

Travel is a lot more fun when you don't need to worry about where you will be sleeping and if you can find a decent place to eat dinner. A lot has changed in the last twelve years, and yet it has remained entirely the same. I guess when you are immortal, time passes like lightening and it moves like molasses simultaneously.

About a month or two after Carlisle frantically called us in Chicago, Edward sold out to Capone (an extremely hard decision for him), and the four of us moved to Seattle. I had wanted to discuss some issues with Esme, but never could bring myself to say anything this sensitive over the telephone. A lady should never have to discuss such private matters on the phone. At the time I was certain I was in love with Edward, but had no clue if I could spend eternity with someone who lived such a different lifestyle from my own. I had become extremely sexual and rather lacking of proper morals while working in the club. Edward was forever a gentleman, the only one who could abstain from human blood while working in the club.

Esme was, like every newborn, rather crazy when Carlisle changed her. She had just lost a child and didn't want to deal with any life, even the 'perfect' one she now had. The attractive doctor from her younger years, perfect body, tons of money, everything was provided to her. I know that she doesn't let it show often, but she was slightly reluctant and resentful to have vampirism thrust upon her so suddenly. Of course Carlisle and Esme are in love, the perfect soul mates, but it was a hard decision for both Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to see what advice she could offer me.

Up until I talked things over with Esme, I had refused to have sex with Edward. I didn't want him to feel any sort of pressure from me. I slept with so many disgusting animals in Chicago; I think he began to see me as an easy woman, a harlot. But when Edward and I began going steady, I changed. I saw that we aren't eternally damned, being vampires, but given a chance to do eternal good. I wanted to become a better person. Edward brought about my changes. I wanted him to see that side and ignore all the disgusting things we did to earn a living during the hard times.

Esme convinced me that I will always feel as enamored and entranced by Edward as I do right in this moment. When a vampire changes, we are permanently altered. When we find our one true love, it actually means forever. The word 'soul mate' might not be right, as none of us can agree whether or not a vampire keeps its soul, but when something happens like Carlisle and Esme, or the more intense love that I feel for Edward, it cannot be undone. I cannot imagine the world without Edward by my side, sharing every moment with me, cherishing our immortal life.

We stayed with Carlisle and Esme for a year, Edward did some studying with Carlisle to attempt to learn some medicine. Edward had some desire to be a doctor before he was changed, and now it seems impossible. He may have great self control, but he cannot compare to the dedication Carlisle has.

Esme loved having 'her babies' at 'home' where we belong, but Alice got another vision of the mates again. This time, she noticed that everyone had an Irish accent and we were in a Dublin pub. She frantically made plans and did a bit of research on Ireland and what we could possibly do for a 'living' in a foreign country.

Once all our papers were in order, birth dates forged, we set out to become the owners of the first American pub in Dublin. Under Esme's deepest wishes, Edward and I got 'married' She thought it would be right and I guess it makes sense for us to be married if we are going to be together for eternity. It had a practical purpose as well. We can travel together and not look as suspicious to strangers if we have a good, backed up, story. It was in late 1930 when the four of us finally left for Dublin, Ireland to start a new life (and hope to find 'the one').

We got a great place near St. Stephen's Green, the center of the 'drinking district'. It is very busy and has a great nightlife. Alice, Rose and I sing to the guests, a mix of American and Irish tunes. At first everyone was shocked that some American 'girleens' could sing the Gaelic tunes so well (thank you Alice). Edward is the bartender, along with every customer's best friend. He sympathizes with their problems, or he chats them up, making them feel at home. We have developed quite the reputation, being Americans trying to run a pub in Dublin, of all places. They all thought we were crazy, in 1930, but now the Irish pub owners are even asking our advice.

Alice and Rose started to really miss dancing, so we decided on the weekends we would put on a show one night, for extra money. That idea took off like wildfire, and now it seems like the entire island tries to cram into _Cullens Pub_. Edward was insanely jealous of me dancing again, but I assured him that I don't even see their faces anymore, and the only man in my life is him. That put him at ease, and I can actually enjoy myself if I dance without looking at the drunks sitting around our make-shift dance floor.

Alice is certain Rosalie's man will be here, she has been having 're-occurring visions' of the large Irish lad nearly every day now. We haven't seen too many vampires in Ireland, but every single one of them thinks we're rather daft to attempt abstaining from human blood. Maggie, one of Carlisle's old friends, routinely checks in on us. We have almost become like a family, but I don't thik we can convince her to try our way of life. She think's Alice's visions are insane, searching for true love like this. I am starting to agree with Maggie. If this bloke hasn't shown up by now, I don't think he's in Ireland after all.

I hope Rose's mate shows up so we can move on. Edward says some of our regular customers are getting suspicious, but will never say anything since we are all so beautiful. Edward and Alice are very impatient, wanting to move on soon. Rosie just wants to see if he is as spectacular as Alice claims.

* * *

**I know this is a very boring chapter, but I want to move the story up to present eventually, so this will be a transition chapter. **

**Let me know if you like the idea of meeting "Rosalie's mate" and how exactly the two should be introduced?**


	12. Rosalie meets her mate

**Sorry it's been over a week since I updated. I got really sick and they think I have mono, so I've been sleeping for a few days. I'm starting to feel better now, so here's another chapter. Happy New Year!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer created the characters, but I took them to Chicago…and Dublin.**

R POV

I feel very excited! Alice just gave me the best news of my life, well, the best news of my eternal existence. She says my mate will be showing up in the pub tonight! Seeing how happy Bella and Edward are together these twelve years has gotten my hopes up. If Alice sees me being just as happy and in love as they are, I am dying to meet him! At first I was the biggest pessimist, how can a gentleman appreciate me, after all the things I have done (not to mention all the men I've been with)?

However, Alice, being Alice, has succeeded in getting me interested in finding my perfect, eternal, mate. In the ten years we lived in Dublin, I haven't seen many vampires, or heard of that many more, but Alice says there is hope. My perfect lover is going to visit our pub this evening and we will meet. Even though I am beautiful, even by a vampire's standards, I am suddenly nervous.

What if he doesn't like me, or finds me vain? Edward sometimes jokes that I am too proud for my own good and that is why he doesn't favor me. What if this vampire feels the same way as Edward? I trust Alice, but part of my multi-faceted mind keeps returning to the fact that I can botch this meeting up very easily.

Alice has been planning since last night, when she had the vision that my mate would definitely be here this evening. She insists that we sing like always, and do an extra special dance. We would do the burlesque routine about once a month, whenever I really need the attention. Like any woman, I have great needs, and there is no better way to have them satisfied than an Irish man. When an Irish fellow touches me, it makes me shiver with anticipation. It's like they are bred to be perfect lovers over here.

Alice ran out to a fabric shop early this morning to begin sewing new costumes for the three of us. Bella is somewhat reluctant about it, like always. Since she and Edward began courting in Chicago, she has really changed. At first she plain refused to dance. Alice and I talked her into dancing again, but she hasn't even seen the crowd, I don't believe. She rushes back to where Edward is waiting and they kiss and caress each other while Alice and I look for our conquests.

Going from the huge city of Chicago, with about 3 million human inhabitants and a huge crime spree to the smaller Dublin, with nearly a million humans and a much safer environment meant a bit of a change for us. Bella and Edward live the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, running out to hunt in the dead of night about once every week or two. They are very committed to keeping as many humans alive as they can. Two months after Edward and Bella were dating, Bella confided in me something. She said that falling for Edward totally changed her entire outlook at being a vampire. She doesn't see us as being damned, but we have the opportunity to show the world an eternity of good.

Vampires can live off animals, much like any other predator, so why don't we do it?

Since the population and general crime rates are much lower for Dublin, Alice and I will tag along about once a month, maybe less, hunting the red stags. It is a shame that there are no predators native to Ireland, Edward assures me they are much more palatable, almost a cross between the stag and human's attraction to us. As a human, I would never have hunted, as it is against what a lady is, dignified, clean and pure. Animals are defenseless and don't exactly deserve to be eaten or have their blood drained from them. But who does?

Yet hunting is so much better than killing blokes we shag in the back rooms of the pub. Dublin has a reputation as a friendly and safe city, and we can't kill our customers without attracting the wrong sort of attention.

The best part of hunting animals is it takes the devilish edge off our red eyes. The murky burnt orange color is strange but people don't automatically think of demons when they see them. We keep the lights dim in the pub, as is the common practice, and to keep customers from getting a clear look at Alice and my eyes. Ali and I can't go out in public at all during daylight, since we look to unreal. Irish people are very mythological and some still believe in the old folklore of faeries and pixies. A few of the really superstitious ones think we are some faerie or sprite.

Speaking of pixies, someone has a new nickname and absolutely hates us for using it.

"Rosie! Get your tush in here! I need to fit you in this new dress." Alice calls a bit too loud, since I am sitting in the next room.

"Pixie, I'll be there in a second, but keep your voice down. I can hear perfectly fine," I whisper to her and I hear a low growl emanating from my dear sister's throat.

"Bella! I need you to stop fecking my cousin for a minute and try on the costume!" Pixie shouts in her Irish accent. She picked it up within minutes of hearing the Dubliners talk.

Bella and I were forced into "Irish" lessons for two whole afternoons, until we could speak Irish just as good as the next lass. Edward was a natural, of course. He claims to have been good with languages and accents as a human and his vampiric mind reading gift only helps him speak in the right accent and dialect.

I dash to Alice's room and roll my eyes at her. "Really Alice? I don't think the lads are ready for _this_." I say grabbing the tiniest navy blue dress I've laid eyes on.

"That's for Bella. And Edward. Tonight." Ali manages to say between laughs, apparently having a vision of just how the dress is going to be ripped from Bella. "And this is for you to wear after the dance." Alice informs me, holding up a similar one in red.

"Alice, why do I need to wear what is practically lingerie after our dance?" I ask, getting nervous. Wait? Me, nervous? I am Rosalie Lillian Hale, the beautiful and graceful vampire. I do not get nervous. Alice and her hype about my mate is messing with my brain. I take two deep breaths and look at the dress. Ordinarily, I would love it. It is tight, low cut and very eye-catching. I peel off my day clothes and try it on eagerly, back to normal.

Bella enters just as I pull up the zipper on Alice's creation. "Is this what you were going on about Alice?" Bella asks, gesturing to me in my gorgeous, sexy nightie.

I give a small twirl, so Bella can get the full effect and I see her grin, I must look very sexy.

"Of course. Now, I can't let you try yours on, Edward will be peeking and I don't think that's a good idea." Alice tells her.

"Here are our dresses for tonight's dance," Ali points out, calling our attention back to the glamorous looking dresses hanging from her closet doors.

I know Alice has great taste, but I cannot tell if I like the dresses as they hang down. They are three classy dresses in deep jewel tones. I assume Bella gets the Sapphire blue one, Edward, along with every hot-blooded male on the planet, loves how blue looks on her pale granite skin. Bells tries on the dress and she looks very alluring. The blue satin looks lovely on her skin, as always and it almost gives the illusion of a blush on her cold cheeks. Her chestnut hair looks magnificent, even better than the normal, warm rays shining against the cool tones of the dress. And of course Alice cut the dress to hug her solid form perfectly, accenting the delicate curves.

I reluctantly take off the red ensemble that I am not even sure what the occasion is for yet and put on my Amethyst gown. The deep purple makes me look even paler, and in effect, more beautiful than before. My light blond hair shines and flows down the back, nearly covering the low back of the dress. I look at myself in the mirror and my breath is taken away. I don't think I have ever looked this good. Honestly. I spend five minutes marveling over my looks and statuesque figure.

"Thanks Alice! This looks great!" I call absentmindedly, slowly rotating in front of the mirror again, mesmerized by how attractive and perfect I look. I am not shallow; I just know how to appreciate beauty when I see it. It is a mere coincidence that I happen to be the most beautiful vampire ever.

"No problem. Let's work on the dance. I want to be sure we can do the new moves." Ali calls from the front of the pub.

I didn't realize it, but sometime while I was admiring how perfect I look, Bella and Alice went out front to practice some. Like we needed it, vampires are so graceful that if we managed to stumble or misstep somehow (Bella), we could catch it and fix the mistake before a human would register it.

"Remember, the mystery man is showing up tonight! Don't you want to look fabulous for him?" Alice calls again.

"Shoot! How could I forget?" I reply running quickly out to the makeshift dance floor after I put on the heels Alice bought for us sometime today.

"You were too absorbed in your own beauty to think about anything else," Alice consoles me.

"Like always," Bella quips from the Victrola, where she was setting up the record for our dance routine.

"Alright, remember the routine?" Alice asks and Bella and I roll our eyes.

Bella starts the record and a new jazz song plays, then Bella rushes to place behind Alice. We do the dance flawlessly, as I knew we would. Edward must have been curious because about halfway through the dance he entered the pub and sat at one of the small tables, watching Bella. Edward whistles and applauds our work. I swear if Bella could blush, she would be right now, her head is ducked and she redressed almost too quickly for me to notice.

We do the dance again, without the music and Alice adds a few finishing touches to it as we go along. It is totally redone from the routine we used to do in Chicago. The modern dance moves and styles are actually very inclined to creating a sensual dance. We refrain from stripping down until nearly the end of the song, a huge change for us, ordinarily we were practically nude by the middle of the performance.

For a third time, we decide to do the dance, this time mostly because we like dancing and I love the way I feel as I am moving my hips around and strutting my stuff.

* * *

It is 9 o'clock and the pub is nearly packed with gents. Word gets around fast here in Dublin and I think the whole city knows we are dancing tonight. We usually hold off the entertainment until 10, but Alice thinks we should start off by singing now. Bella and I rush back to change into our outfits and return to the stage. Alice never took off her Emerald green dress, as she says it makes her feel like a princess. Whatever.

Standing up on the stage, I scan the audience for my future mate, but I don't see any red eyes staring at me. There are only four vampires in _Cullens Pub_, like always. I feel my frozen heart sink, for I had gotten my hopes up so high. I let myself believe Alice's visions and expected my Prince Charming to come in and sweep me off my feet.

We start singing a soulful Irish tune, _An Raibh Tu Ag An gCarraig (Were You at the Rock_), and the men definitely like our clear, vibrant voices. The sad Gaelic words flow softly on their eager ears. I recognize most of the men and the smiles on their faces don't boost my confidence like they normally do.

The second song we sing is a popular American folk tune:

_Black, black, black  
is the color of my true love's hair  
His lips are like a rose so fair  
And the prettiest face and the strongest hands.  
I love the grass whereon he stands  
He with the wondrous hair._

Black, black, black  
is the color of my true love's hair  
His face is something truly rare.  
Oh I do love my love and so well he knows  
I love the ground whereon he goes.  
He with the wondrous hair.

Black, black, black  
is the color of my true love's hair  
Alone, my life would be so bare.  
I would sigh, I would weep,  
I would never fall asleep  
My love is 'way beyond compare  
He with the wondrous hair.  
Black, black, black  
is the color of my true love's hair.

As I start to sing the last verse of the song I look up to the door, having heard it creak slightly as it was being shut. I hadn't noticed that someone was entering the pub and I felt the first genuine smile form on my face the entire evening.

He was very tall, taller than Edward who is past six feet. Also, he had dark black, curly hair that was a bit too long for the current fashion, but I immediately like it. He is very muscular, strong and powerful looking. The most astonishing thing is he is a vampire, his eyes the rare gold of a vegetarian. He must be 'my mate' from Alice's vision. I already think I am in love. He smells wonderful and looks perfect. I resist the very strong temptation to run down and leap into his strong arms as we finish singing the song, smothering him with kisses.

"I think we need to freshen up for a moment, if ye don't mind." Alice calls to our audience, winking at me. "Go introduce yourself, but please refrain from leaping into his arms" Alice whispers to me so softly and quickly the humans have no chance in overhearing. I just hope 'my mate' didn't notice the comment.

I leave Bella giggling with Alice and slowly make my way to the strangely handsome vampires standing at the door. I move painfully slow, to make sure I move at a very human pace, avoiding eye contact with all the humans. I am glad that I had fed with Edward last night, my eyes are a very pleasant color, looking like I have a balanced diet of humans and animals, but it is not a natural color yet.

For the first time in my existence I don't know what I am going to say. I take calming breaths for the second time today. I surely hope once I actually meet this guy my nerves go away. I try to think of something witty to say.

As I push my way through the packed room, I notice the vampire is also making his way towards me (or at least I hope he is). We meet somewhere near the back of the pub and I flash him my most enticing smile.

"Hello, I am Rosalie!" I tell him, slightly embarrassed that I couldn't think of anything better. My mind is blank. I extend my slender hand to him. He shakes my hand and it nearly disappears in his huge one.

He smiles back at me, a genuine, friendly smile and I see the venom glisten off his perfect teeth in the low light of the pub.

* * *

**So, I hate to end with a cliffhanger, but I promise to update again sooner!**

**Rosalie has met her mate and it seems like love at first sight :)**


	13. Emmett's search

**I have been busy catching up from my illness. Here is the chapter I promised. I am back at school now, so it will most likely be a long time until I get another chance to update.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer created the characters, but I took them to Chicago…and Dublin.**

Em POV

I have been talking with Maggie, Siobhan and Liam, since I met them last year, stopping in with them if I ever needed anything. I am a young vampire; I was bit in 1925, when I was a mere 20 years old. The past 15 years have been lonely, the vampires who created me leaving me to fend for myself. While I was a very strong human, I was strongly opposed to violence, especially toward (fellow) humans. I found a way to feed on animals. It is not any more violent than hunting for humans, and I surely would like to believe hundred times less painful. I was a hunter before, and would chase a stag for hours if I didn't make a good shot. I snap the creature's neck before I bite and drain the life-blood from it. The fur is always a hassle, and I absolutely hate the feeling of it in my mouth, but there are some sacrifices worth making.

The last time I met with them, Maggie mentioned some old acquaintances were living in Dublin, and they too choose to feed upon animals rather than humans. I have been curious, but wary, as I made my way slowly to the city. I hate to be confined to travelling in the dark, as I always preferred the sunshine warming my skin. Now nothing can warm me.

As I stroll the city streets, confident of my safety, I carefully smell the air, hoping to catch a hint of the vampires who are restrained enough to open a pub. Crazy blokes if you ask me.

_Cullens Pub_. As I walk at a human pace towards it I remember hearing word that it is owned by some very strange Americans. The Yanks are strange, but not in an offensive way. They are young, smart and beautiful. The owner and his wife decided they needed a change of scene and brought some close friends along for the support. When I heard this, I thought for sure the pub would go broke. What do a few Yanks know about running a pub in Ireland? That must have been five or six years ago, so what do I know?

I halt, my thoughts distracting me from my quest. What did my Ma always tell me? _Emmett McCarty, some people are meant to work with their hands, others with their heads. You are one of the hands folk. Don't be worrying about anything. _She had good reason to say that, for I was always getting distracted. Now that I can think of more than one thing at once, you would think it would be better. Nope, I am still easily distracted. The only vampire who can be surprised on a daily basis.

The reason I stop is because I can smell vampires close by. I tense up, making sure no one is going to try and attack me. There is usually nothing to worry about, because I was such a strong human I am stronger than every other vampire I've seen. The door to _Cullens Pub_ is open about half-way, and I hear some of the most beautiful singing flowing out to me. The scent seems to be coming from there and something clicks. An unusually successful American pub in Dublin and Maggie knows a group of vampires who own a pub in Dublin. Of course it's the same group, how else could they have succeeded?

Nervous, unsure if they will be hostile to me, I stand in the doorway for a bit so I can survey the scene. The bar keep is a vampire, his eyes are the same golden as mine. He snaps his head to the door, apparently he smells me. Something of my appearance suits him and he smiles quickly before turning back to the customer. I step inside, shutting the door behind me. The song is very sweet and I look up to see who is singing.

_Black, black, black  
is the color of my true love's hair  
Alone, my life would be so bare.  
I would sigh, I would weep,  
I would never fall asleep  
My love is 'way beyond compare  
He with the wondrous hair.  
Black, black, black  
is the color of my true love's hair._

Three of the prettiest vampires I have laid eyes on sing to me. The blonde is confident, but her mind is clearly elsewhere. She takes my breath away. Partway through the verse, our eyes meet and she smiles. I realize she is the single most beautiful creature to walk this earth. Nothing has ever been so perfectly created. I swear I see the barkeep stifle a laugh out of the corner of my eye. I glance at the other two vampires. The shortest one has short black hair and pixie like features. I wonder if those myths are true too, since vampires exist, why can't all the myths be based in truth? I move on to the last vampire and she too is beautiful. Her chestnut hair hangs freely down her back and her golden eyes sparkle wonderfully.

I let my eyes fall upon the gorgeous blonde and smile at what I see. The dress she is wearing accents her womanly curves in the exact right way, I wonder how the human men haven't jumped up and sabotaged her. Perhaps they sense how dangerous we are and that keeps them away? I wonder which one is married to the barkeep? I hope it isn't my blonde, I hate to be a home wrecker, but I need to meet her. I need to _know_ her.

The song ends and the pixie-like one announces they need to take a break, "I think we need to freshen up for a moment, if ye don't mind." It is a perfect Irish accent. How odd, I swear Maggie and the rumors said they were American. She turns and winks at my Blondie before whispering something I can't hear entirely. Something about 'refraining from leaping.'

Blondie looks like she wishes she could blush and the three leave the small stage. Blondie heads toward me, I hope, and the other two rush to a back room. I notice Blondie's eyes are a muddled brown, like she mixes her diet up. I guess the warning might have been to refrain from leaping on an attractive male in the bar. I decide that I need to meet her and slowly shove myself through the crowd. For the first time I realize the pub is packed, literally like sardines.

Shit, I need to think of something smooth to say when I catch up with Blondie. I have never been a romantic type, dating and girls were hard for me. Since I've been a vampire, girls do seem more interested, but I am too afraid I'd hurt them. I wouldn't need to be afraid of crushing Blondie, she definitely knows how to handle herself too.

"Hello, I am Rosalie!" Blondie beams in a definite American accent, then looking slightly embarrassed.

Apparently good looks don't automatically mean you know how to talk to guys. And she definitely is interested in me. Yes! I smile back at her, hoping the smile can buy me a few milliseconds to think of something slightly smoother than hello. I take here slender, perfectly delicate looking hand and fold it into my huge, rough hand. I feel a slight charge at her touch. It is like she is touching my core, my skeleton with a live wire.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm Emmett and I'm new here." I tell her, also failing the smooth introductions course. Damn! Why is this so difficult?

"Emmett, its nice to meet you!" She croons back, still holding onto my hand. I take that as a good sign and try to lead her to an open area so we can talk without bumping into humans and scaring the shit out of them with our stone cold bodies.

"Very nice to meet you. Do you own this pub Rosalie?" I ask, still unsure if she is married to the barkeep.

"No, not exactly. Edward and Bella are the technical owners, but the four of us are like family, what's mine is theirs." Rosalie tells me, and I feel immediately relieved. I smile brighter and notice that she moves a half step closer to me.

I whisper the next sentence, careful that no human overhears. "Isn't it odd that four of our kind are running a pub? Don't you ever worry about, you know, accidents?" I ask, looking into her eyes and noticing they aren't as muddy as I thought before. There is a tinge of redness, but it reminds me of when I was newborn and I was just starting the human diet. "You're eyes are beautiful" I mutter before my mind can stop the words. Great, now it's my turn to be embarrassed.

"Thank you Emmett." She whispers back, looking up into my eyes with definite interest. "We are very experienced at keeping humans alive, you can say."

"Oh?" I mutter, still embarrassed.

"It's a long story, for another time. Ali wants us to do our dance tonight, that's why this damn place is so packed." She tells me, gesturing to the standing room only attendance. "Sorry, but I must go and change. Stay and I can introduce you to everyone later?"

"Of course I'll stay. Plus I want to see you dance, Blondie. If you can dance anything like you sing, it will be mind-blowing." I tell her without thinking. I am embarrassed yet again. Why do I keep saying these things around her? And why did I call her Blondie? That probably got her mad.

"Thanks. And you are the first person to call me Blondie that hasn't gotten kneed in the balls. Be grateful you are gorgeous." Rosalie tells me with a wink. She turns and walks to the back room before I can say anything else.

I settle in and wait for this dance. I glance to the barkeep, Edward, and he gives a slight nod, acknowledging that we will talk soon.

I am really glad I followed Maggie's advice and came into town.

The vampire with the long chestnut brown hair starts a record and the three ladies take place on the small stage. The music starts and I hear about 50 hearts start racing. I don't blame the guys, they are good, fantastic even. The dresses they were wearing earlier seem to look raunchy, seductive. The low necklines and tight fits went from fashionable to look-at-what-I'm-barely-hiding. The jazz music leads them across the stage and Rosalie watches me as she dances. The tempo slows and the dresses unzip so quick the humans are bound to be startled. As the girls turn around, the dresses are dropped to the floor, revealing dark black slips that accent the marble white skin perfectly.

I get angry, jealous more likely, as the guys stare at my half naked Rosalie. How can Edward stand for guys to stare at his woman like this?

"It was terrible at first," I hear a man whisper so low it couldn't be human. I whip my head around so quick and I'm startled to see Edward standing beside me. "You look jealous, and confused. I took the jealousy to be aimed at all the men ogling at Rosie and the confusion to be for me, and how I can stand for my wife to be dancing like this."

"You are very perceptive, Cullen." I answer after I take a moment to soak in what he said. He called her Rosie. I carefully tuck that into my boundless memory, hoping she prefers that to Blondie.

"There's more to it than that, but I am sure we will have plenty of time to talk later. I really mustn't leave the bar like that."

"Nice to meet you," I whisper to his back as he was already returning to the bar.

The record stops playing and the girls end the dance with a provocative hip swing. Applause and whistles resound in the small pub, nearly overwhelming my sensitive ears.

"We appreciate your support, and recommend any and all tips to be deposited with Edward at the bar." Bella tells the crowd as she puts her dress back on and the ladies go to the back room. I longingly glance to the back room, wishing I could be talking with Blondie again. The men begin exiting the pub slowly, some remaining for a few drinks and I head to the bar.

I see Edward cock his head to the back door, as if indicating that I am welcome to take myself back with the girls. I slowly walk over, giving them privacy if they are changing. Odd, I just watched them undress in front of a group of guys, yet I am allowing privacy to get dressed. Ma raised me right, I guess.

Just as I reach the doorway, Rosalie pops up, smiling broadly. "What took you so long, Emmett? The girls are dying to meet you!" She calls sweetly, grabbing my hand and nearly dragging me behind her as she rushes to the room with her friends in wait.

"Emmett, this is Alice and Bella," Rosalie introduces me, still clutching my hand. The touch is tender and affectionate, yet almost clingy, like I'd run away if she let go. She points to the girls in turn with her free hand. I would be very happy to never let go of this slender hand. "Ali, Bells, this is Emmett!" she practically shouts, a bit too joyful it seems, but the girls all seem enthusiastic. Maybe it is an American thing.

"Nice to meet you two," I greet them, trying to show the enthusiasm as well, but not quite matching it.

"So we finally meet!" Alice calls, and I find the comment odd.

"Maggie has told us you might be stopping in some day." Bella supplies the explanation a little too quickly, but perhaps she is shy or nervous. Or intimidated by my good looks. That happens all the time.

* * *

**So, what do you think of Emmett? I know it is a bit of a different Emmett, but I think you will like him very much! **

**Review so I can incorporate ideas/suggestions into Emmett's character. Also, do you want Rosalie and Emmett to be together immediately or let a slow relationship build? **


	14. Rosalie regains her confidence

**So I know it's been forever since I updated. Sorry. School is busy again. I hope you all like Emmett and I promise to fill you in on a few details this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, but I took them to Chicago and Dublin.**

R POV

As the dance finished, I noticed Emmett hasn't taken his gorgeous golden eyes off my body the entire time. Even during the time when Edward introduced himself, Emmett's eyes hardly flicked from my body. His smile is intoxicating, like I cannot get enough of it. He has dimples! And when he spoke, the smooth Irish accent blew me away. I cannot wait to hear his voice again.

This is the first time I have felt this excited about a man in a long time. Not since I started courting Royce. Even then, it was different, less powerful. It was like I craved the attention, the affection he gave me, not that I was excited just to_ see_ him. I cannot stop thinking about Emmett. His thoughts occupy my mind entirely; all the many facets and channels are focused on Emmett. What he said to me, the way he smells, how his rough, large hand felt around mine, his dark curls, framing an angelic face, every detail.

Bella tells the drooling humans that they can deposit tips with Edward, if they so desired. I think every man in the building was planning on leaving a few pounds at the bar. We dash to the back room and I start to breathe extremely fast. I am afraid that I am hyperventilating.

"Alice! What is wrong with me? I cannot breathe fast enough!" I call, sitting down on the bed.

Bella laughs, "Rosie! You've fallen for him! That's what you are feeling right now. You look exactly how I felt when I realized I loved Edward much differently than a brother or best friend."

"How amazing!" Alice calls and changes into her casual evening clothes. She rushes to my side, throwing the red nightie at me. "You really need to change. Emmett is going to bust through that door in 30 seconds if you don't go get him yourself. Be a lady and do the right thing. I know you want to introduce him properly.

Bella had her navy nightie on, looking stunning, as usual. I hope Emmett doesn't hear it getting torn off and get scared off. I quickly slip into the red nightie, the silk feeling perfect on my skin. The lacy around the neckline and thigh-high hem gives it an innocent look. Which is preposterous, because I look like sin. I would not be surprised if Emmett ripped it off himself…it wouldn't be the first time it happened.

Grinning, I rush out to see Emmett making his way quickly to the back room. I can't contain the genuine smile on my face. I am starting to feel like Rosalie Lillian Hale again. Confident and secure. Thank goodness.

"What took you so long, Emmett? The girls are dying to meet you!" I sweetly exclaim.

Without hesitation, I grab his strong hand once again and run back to the backroom. I feel like a giddy child, showing off my new prize. "Emmett, this is Alice and Bella," I introduce the amazing love of my life to my two best friends in the entire world. I love the feeling of Emmett's hand, wrapped protectively around mine. It would greatly please me to hold on for the rest of eternity. "Ali, Bells, this is Emmett!" I shout, unable to restrain my voice.

I can tell that Emmett is confident that they will like him, but he seems a bit unsure of how to react.

"Nice to meet you two," Emmett greets them, trying to return my enthusiasm.

Ali, hyper as always, is practically dancing around the bedroom. "So we finally meet!" she calls, and I can tell Emmett doesn't know how to interpret the greeting. I try to think of some explanation besides the fact that Alice has seen him coming for around 20 years now.

"Maggie has told us you might be stopping in some day." Bells supplies the explanation a little too quickly, but she answers better than I could have. I look to Emmett's face, to gauge his reaction and, honestly, just to marvel at his beauty a while longer. He is the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. The second most perfect being, to myself, of course.

"So you lasses know Maggie?" Emmett asks, looking down into my eyes. I smile, my usually quick-wit is nearly non functional tonight. That is the most dreadful feeling, not having a witty comment ready at a moment's notice.

"Yes, she's an old friend of ours. We keep in touch from time to time. She helped us get our feet on the ground when we showed up in Dublin." I finally tell him. "So, how do you know Maggie?"

"She is a good aquaintence of mine. She helped me out a while back. She told me you folk would be able to show me a good time here. An American night of fun or something like that, is what she promised." Emmett tells me, squeezing my hand.

"Well, I am certain you won't be disappointed, fine sir!" I tell him, turning to wrap my free arm around his strong waist. The connection is building, definitely strengthening.

We lock eyes for a moment and I feel a charge in the air. I am almost certain he is going to kiss me in a few seconds.

Then I hear Edward walking into the room. "Emmett, I don't think we had sufficient time to talk earlier. I see you've met everyone now." Edward says, walking quickly to Bella's side. He grins so widely, I am half afraid his cheeks will burst when he sees Bella in her new outfit.

_Edward! I think you messed with an opportunity for me to kiss Emmett, my true love! What horrible timing!_ I mentally shout to him, my eyes narrow for half a second. I see him shake his head a fraction of an inch just before he kisses Bella delicately on the forehead. Hmm, am I not as attractive as I thought? The unusual doubt begins to creep back in and I glance at the huge mirror Alice has on the wall. No, I definitely am still the most gorgeous vampire ever. Alice's red outfit fitting to my delicate curves as perfect as can be. The silk shimmering in the low light we had on (for formalities and habit).

"Yes, you have a great coven, Edward. I need to thank Maggie for insisting I check you out. What daft idea made you decide to open a pub in Dublin?" Emmett asks, sitting on the bed, and pulling me down beside him.

"I wouldn't call this a coven. We truly are like a family. Alice and I are literal cousins and we all were changed by the same man, Carlisle Cullen. Bella and I use his name, it is a bit more common than my surname, Masen. It is easier to pass off as ordinary if our last name is fairly ordinary." Edward explains, taking on the polished demeanor of a business man. No wonder we let him be in charge of our lives, he would be able to convince the Volturi of anything he wished. "We wanted to do something new, we were tired of the gangs, mobs and fighting in Chicago. Plus Alice had a good feeling about Dublin, didn't you cousin?"

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Alice grins, looking from me to Emmett. I see Bella inclines her head, perhaps wondering if we should fill Emmett in on our gifts yet. I start to think the same thing, and I feel nervous once again. Damn, why do I feel this way today? I guess even the most confident of us get nervous when our heart is on the line.

"Emmett, how much time do you spend with Maggie and her coven?" Edward asks.

_Not now, Edward! It's too early to tell him Alice knew he was coming! Don't wreck this before I even know if he wants me as bad as I want him!_ I shout mentally to him, terrified that Emmett will be scared off by the thought. Again, Edward shakes his head the tiniest amount.

"I've spent a good bit of time with them, they are the closest thing I have to a family anymore." Emmett answers. His strong features soften a bit, I can tell he really does seem to care for the coven.

"Okay, well then you must know that Maggie has a very special gift among us vampires. She can tell when she's being lied to, or can hear the truth, if you will." Edward tells him, trying to lead him in the direction, without saying 'Alice knew you and Rose were destiny.'

"Yeah, I found that out real quick. But what does that have to do with you Americans?" Emmett asks, looking at each of us in turn, ending with me, and I can't help but hold his gaze.

"Gifts are relatively rare amongst vampires, but our family seems to have been very lucky. Three of us have special gifts, and for the most part, they help us blend in with the human lifestyle better. My gift is to read minds. That is how I knew you were jealous of the other men staring at Rosalie during their dance." Edward explains, looking at me, making sure I understand how strong Emmett already feels about me. Maybe he was raised a gentleman. I smile, looking up into Emmett's golden eyes. He does admire me, there is hope.

"You were jealous?" I ask, smiling so broadly, my teeth glistening with venom. I see him glance down at my body and I am pretty sure he approves of Alice's fashion help.

"Of course. I'm a bit territorial and I didn't want anyone else to look at the only woman I have properly seen since I've been changed." Emmett tells me and he leans down and places the most tender kiss on my forehead. "You are gorgeous Rosie, and I don't think anyone else should have the right to be with you." He confesses, and then he laughs, deep and resounding, as if he were embarrassed of his feelings.

"Emmett! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! In all of my existence!! Don't you dare act embarrassed" I croon, kissing his cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alice practically bouncing off the wall, she is so happy that things are working out so far. _I think I am falling for Emmett!  
_  
"Eh, I am just being honest Rosie, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Ever. And Ma always said its best to just spit things out." Emmett says with another laugh._ I really like how deep it is._ _When he smiles, dimples form in his cheeks and that is probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen. A grown man with adorable dimples. It's not something you see every day, and damn, it is probably the only thing that could make Emmett more attractive._ I see Edward roll his eyes. I guess he gets tired of hearing the mental monologues sometimes.

"Anyway, you can read minds Edward? What is my last name?" Emmett asks, challenging him.

"McCarty. Easy. Yes, I did pick it out of your head. No, Maggie did not tell us your last name, or even your first name, just that you were a nice young lad. A bit too much energy, but that's probably because you were changed 'at that age'." And when Edward says that, Emmett looks embarrassed again.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I ask, barely refraining from stroking his arm.

"Maggie always is saying that. I guess nothing's wrong, it will just take a while to get used to, that's all. So who else is gifted?" He asks, looking at me. And for the first time, I feel bad about not having any gift at all beyond my exceptional perfection.

"I can see the future!" Alice calls, cheery and upbeat as ever.

Emmett turns to face her, a goofy smile on his face. "Oh yeah, little one? What's the future like?"

"Love everywhere, people are happy and we go on forever living in peace. No one finds out what we are and we get to travel the world, experiencing some amazing cultures. Working in pubs and bars in some places, going to universities in others. Just traveling in harmony." Alice tells him a much edited version of her visions.

"That sounds lovely. I would like to join in that. I have always wanted to travel but I've never left the Emerald Isle." Emmett says, still grinning like a goof. He is getting along very well with everyone and I think we could all become one big happy family one day.

"I think you'll have to ask Rose if you are allowed to tag along," Alice hints, winking at him.

"Ali, you rotten little Pixie, you already know the answer to that! I can tell that you saw that one coming!" I playfully shout at her and she starts to laugh.

"I guess you have your answer too, Emmett!" she manages to say between giggles. Soon we are all laughing.

After a few minutes, we gain our composure somewhat and Bella speaks up. "I have the least useful gift. At least to everyone else it is useless."

"Now don't say that, no gift can be useless or else it won't be a gift, will it?" Emmett counters.

"I sure don't see how hiding my thoughts from Edward can be useful. All I can do is block him from reading my thoughts. And Maggie cannot tell whether or not I am lying, although I would never lie to her anyway, for I see her so rarely." Bella explains her gift. It does seem quite useless, unless she has something big to hide from all of us.

"See, there is a purpose, you can lie to Maggie and tell her whatever you want. If you ever live with her, lying might actually come in handy. Especially if you are trying to hunt animals. She likes to interrogate me about that one. Plus you can keep things from your husband, that must be nice," Emmett winks at Bella, _cocky little bastard_! I know he is just joking, but I feel insanely jealous that he would even think to say something like that to Bella.

"I would never do anything that I couldn't feel comfortable sharing with Edward. You'll have to find another vampire to romance. And, of course, I've never felt the need to lie to Maggie about anything and I don't see why we would be living in Ireland too much longer." Bella divulges, suddenly looking to the floor, realizing she might have said too much. I am not mad, it is bound to come out eventually, I mean he will be going to help us find Alice's mate, I am sure the topic will come up in conversation sooner or later.

"You lot are leaving me? After all I've said and done for ya, you are just going to disappear? I thought only pixies and faeries did that!" Emmett laughs, and again I am brought in by his positive outlook. _He is the most optimistic of any vampire I've met, since Alice is clearly an exception. _Edward laughs, surely at my comment, rolling his eyes. _Even he agrees that his cousin is too happy for her own good._

"No, I don't mean we'd leave you behind, you heard Ali and Rosie, you are pretty much invited into this family Emmett." Bella explains, laughing too. "People will soon be noticing that we haven't aged a bit in the decade we've been here. It's time to move on." She explains. Bella, the shyest of the four has managed to say what I think the rest of us were struggling to find the words for. _Emmett is welcome to join our family._

"Emmett, really, if it is alright with you, I think we all would benefit with having another man around." I tell him, placing another kiss on his smooth cheek.

"Sounds like you all had this decided a while ago?" Emmett asks, slightly wary.

"No, we definitely didn't decide anything. But Alice did sort of see you coming. When she has visions of strangers, it usually means one of two things, a fight or a new friend. All the visions of you were, well, positive, so we knew we would have a new friend when we finally got to meet you. Of course, and then as soon as I saw you, something happened to me, it was like my heart was beating again and it was speeding up faster than it ever had before. When I talked to you, it seemed like you were reacting in the same way, so Alice and I had a girls moment and I—well listen to me ramble on. All I meant to say was, no we didn't decide on you a long time ago, it's just that we made huge plans in the few seconds since I talked to you and I drug you back here to meet everyone." I ramble on, still struggling to bring all the confidence of Rosalie Lillian Hale back.

"You talk a lot when you're nervous, don't you?" Emmett asks, smiling, showing off his gorgeous dimples again.

"Yes, I do that on the rarest occasions where I am nervous." I admit.

"Don't be nervous Rosie, there is nothing that could make me leave your side. You mentioned something about having changed? I definitely did. I feel like I need to be within your sight at all times. You are too beautiful to even waste one second of eternity not admiring." Emmett tells me, kissing me one more time.

I'm back! Something he said pumped my confidence back up. With a smile, I reply. "Emmett, I want you to be happy, spending eternity admiring the most beautiful and perfect vampire ever to walk this Earth."

"Woo-hoo!" Alice shouts, dampening the moment somewhat, I felt like Emmett was going to kiss me again.

"Alice!" I growl.

Emmett just laughs, dimples flashing before he pulls me close for the most magnificent kiss of my existence. His stone lips meet mine and I feel such an electric jolt at the touch. He gently kisses me and my lips move slowly with his. Our lips part and his cool breath has an almost woodsy quality that is phenomenal, I inhale, bringing the scent into me. The moment feels so private; I manage to forget there are three other vampires in the room who can hear every sound crystal clear.

* * *

**Here is a chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, classes are so tough, yet again! **

**Emmett and Rose are definitely different, but I think as their relationship develops their true character can emerge. Let me know what you think of the relationship and what should happen next.**


	15. Do they like Emmett?

**Here's a short chapter on what the others think of Emmett. I realized that you only saw what Rosalie thinks of him the last few chapters. I promise this is as short as possible, and you will get back to the Emmett and Rosalie hook-up very soon!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer made the characters, I let them travel the world!**

A POV

Yay! As soon as Emmett walked in the door, I had a vision. He was definitely Rosie's mate I'd been seeing. I saw the two of them going for a walk one rainy afternoon and Emmett proposed to Rosie! It was the sweetest thing I ever saw, and of course she accepted. I won't go into details now, because the future can always change. But anyway, I nearly squealed with joy! How lucky is she!

Emmett is definitely a handsome man. He is strong, very well muscled, maybe he was a working man before he was bitten. His dark hair is curly and falls nicely across his forehead. I imagine he had blue eyes as a human. Very traditional Black-Irish. When he laid eyes on Rosie, he smiled and revealed cute dimples. I know Rose has a soft spot for dimples, so that is perfect.

We finished our show hurry to the back room. It looks like Rosalie is having a panic attack, and I am shocked. Sure, confident Rosalie has never even felt nervous before.

"Alice! What is wrong with me? I cannot breathe fast enough!" Rosie calls, sitting down on the bed.

Bella laughs, "Rosie! You've fallen for him! That's what you are feeling right now. You look exactly how I felt when I realized I loved Edward much differently than a brother or best friend."

"How amazing!" I shout as I change into my casual evening clothes. I put on some slacks and a cream blouse. I grab the red nightie, my beautiful masterpiece, and dash over to Rose, "You really need to change. Emmett is going to bust through that door in 30 seconds if you don't go get him yourself. Be a lady and do the right thing. I know you want to introduce him properly."

Bella had her navy nightie on, looking stunning, as usual. I hope Emmett won't hear it getting torn off and be scared off. I quickly scan the future, and I see that Edward is a gentleman at least for tonight.

Rose quickly slips into the red nightie, looking stunning. The lace around the neckline and thigh-high hem gives it an innocent look, while still being seductive. I can see that Emmett approves, although he will be too much of a gentleman to say anything.

I send Rose out to get Emmett and dance around the room, the anticipation killing me.

I finally get to talk to Emmett, the man I have been having visions of for the last two decades, and he is as sweet as I saw all these years.

* * *

B POV

Rosalie rushes out the door to introduce Emmett to us and I am slightly nervous. What if he isn't interested in Rosalie, despite all Alice's visions? He is definitely attractive, even for a vampire, and that kind of man might just be out for one thing and that definitely isn't a mate forever type. He has a look about him that says he is very comfortable here, and would have been a regular back in Chicago. He definitely was enjoying himself while he watched us (I mean Rose) dance. He didn't wipe that satisfied grin off his face the entire time.

The one good thing about a cocky, attractive man is I think he has the looks to keep shallow Rosie satisfied indefinitely. Also, he probably knows just what to say to stroke her vanity and keep her interest and affection.

As Rosie introduces him, Ali is bouncing off the walls. Apparently my nervous worrying is unfounded and I get excited. He seems really sweet, and totally enamored by Rose. I don't know if he noticed that she is wearing barely more than a slip. I smile, greeting him with honest happiness. I am so glad Rosalie has finally found someone to be with. My earlier judgements wash away, replaced with respect. He is definitely attractive, but the rest of my thoughts were pretty much backward.

Emmett is kind, sensitive and positive. He smiles at everything, enjoying our company. He looks at Rose just the way she looks at herself in mirrors and other reflective surfaces, like she is the most perfect and beautiful creature placed on Earth. I think he is going to make Rose very happy.

Speaking of Rose, she has not looked this genuinely happy the entire time I have known her. She has been confident, satisfied and gorgeous, but I have never seen her ecstatic. It's true, she is in love. The change is apparent to me, but I don't know if it's sunk in to her yet, or if she can identify the sensation. It is so different now than the feeling of human love. So much deeper and infinitely stronger than any human emotion can be, the feeling of falling in love as a vampire.

We talk for a while, and I see how humble he is. I don't think he realizes how lucky he is to have discovered the other lifestyle on his own, the ability to not kill humans to survive. Emmett is a great man, an honorable, upstanding man who truly respects others. It seems like that characteristic has been dying lately. He is an eternal optimist, it seems, the dimpled grin never far from the surface. He is confident and likes to share with us any story that comes to mind, telling anything he thinks we will enjoy or will help us understand him. I don't think there is a better addition we could be looking for in our crew.

He is family already.

* * *

E POV

I smell the telltale vampire odor, and it is new to me, so I look to the door of the pub. There is the man I have seen through Alice's many visions. He is tall, muscular and definitely attractive. If I weren't a vampire myself, and be happily married, I would be insanely jealous of this man, as well as being intimidated.

From my post at the bar, I quickly search for his mental voice. He is a bit nervous, unsure if we will react violently to him in the pub, but he is enchanted by the girls singing. Once he meets my gaze and sees that I too choose to abstain from human blood, he feels a bit at ease. His mind is simple, yet inquisitive. He has one goal, to meet us and see what 'the big fuss' is about. I smile reassuringly, hoping to put him at ease somewhat.

After Rosie chats with Emmett, I decide I need to intervene. Rose wasn't kidding when she said Emmett is the first guy she hasn't harmed for calling her 'Blondie'. He probably won't get the free pass again. As soon as the music starts and Emmett catches onto what type of dance Rosalie and the girls are performing, he starts getting jealous. I slide through the crowd as fast as possible, any angry outburst will be deadly with his strength.

I introduce myself and we chat quietly about how I can deal with filthy humans staring at my Bella. Immediately, I like Emmett. He has a relatively simple, open mind. He says what he feels and doesn't try to hide anything. He's a good fit for Rosie, I think he can take her vanity and pride. I assure him it won't be so bad, seeing other men look at her, once he gets to talk with Rosie. Also, I make sure his thoughts calm down enough to avoid any confrontations or altercations. Alice thanks me mentally, apparently it was going to be close and some of the customers would start getting suspicious. Not like we haven't given them due cause already, not changing a bit in ten years. Thank goodness most of the Irish have grown up hearing about faeries and such. Even though its utter rubbish, they are not as suspicious of people. They tend to think we have some 'magic' in us. Especially little Alice.

After the dance, it looks like Emmett is going to come over here and chat with me some more. I think he's being a fool, so I indicate that he should go back and be with Rose. As soon as I close up the bar after the few stragglers retire, I head back, dying to see my Bella, to hold her. Even though she is only feet away, it feels like we are worlds apart.

I join them in the back bedroom, as everyone is getting to know Emmett. Surveying everyone's thoughts, it seems like he is already accepted as a part of our family. Rosie is so lost in her new emotions, she isn't her vain and overwhelmingly confident self. She can't understand why she feels so lost for words or is so doubtful of Emmett's sincerity. Alice is jubilant that Emmett has finally shown up and he meets all her expectations. She is bouncing around from her perch on the armchair. My Bella is happy. She likes Emmett, he is nice, friendly and, according to her, a 'perfect fit' into our family. She hopes, like the rest of us, that Rosie realizes her changing emotions are a result of her falling in love with Emmett, and she can then get back to herself. Bella noticed the slight wrinkle in Rosalie's brow, and is planning on talking to her sometime soon.

After the five of us talk for about an hour, it appears that Emmett and Rose are losing focus on anything but the other. Alice sends me an unnecessary warning: _They're going to kiss, cousin! In 3…2…1!_

I roll my eyes and silently stand up from the chair Bella and I were sharing. I grab her hand and we silently leave the bedroom, Alice following closely behind.

As soon as we are out of earshot of the bedroom, Alice let out a squeal.

"I can't believe its happening!" She cries, joyful. "After all these years, my vision is finally coming true."

"I know!" My Bella agrees and the two dance around in the street, happy as young school-children.

"They are absolutely perfect together!" Alice cries, and if she could shed a tear, I am certain she would be right now.

"Come on, you two, you are bound to wake someone soon. Let us celebrate tomorrow, during the daylight." I suggest, noticing a few of the other shopkeepers in town are awaking, moving about above their shops or taverns, in their bedrooms.

* * *

**Okay, now you know that everyone likes Emmett, in their own way! Upcoming in the next chapter is what exactly happened after the three left.**

**Happy Reading :)**


	16. Rosalie in love?

**Sorry I made you wait a whole month for this chapter! School's been busy, of course and I really was having trouble writing parts of my other story and put all my energy into figuring that one out. I apologize for the long wait. Here is the debut of Rose and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie made the characters; I put them in pubs and bars.**

R POV

Emmett kisses me and butterflies explode in my stomach, struggling to get out. Part of my mind registers the others leaving, but I don't worry about what they think. All I can think about is Emmett. His strong lips, marble skin and granite touch make me tremble. One of his hands cups my cheek, holding me gently. What a gentleman. I have never felt so ecstatic in my existence. I think I'm in love! His touch goes straight to my bones, passing through the marble skin I have come to admire in all its perfection. I kiss him back, desperate for more. I want his attention to be solely on me. Forever.

We are sitting comfortably on Alice's unnecessarily huge, fluffy bed. As my tongue traces the firm outline of Emmett's lips a thought enters my multifaceted mind. I grin into Emmett, a slight giggle escaping my lips as I move to kiss his jaw, imagining him taking me right there, on the bed. Then I recall that Alice has visions and would probably burst in at the worst possible moment to stop that.

Plus she would be ticked off for eternity. Literally.

I would never forgive her if she was kissing a man in my bed, let alone if she had sex there, so I can understand her potential anger and decide against that idea. A ticked off Alice is a force no one can stop. I pull back, pouting slightly at the thought. The one time I actually deny sex, and I'm with the man of my dreams. Oh, the irony. Alice will pay. She had to have seen that one.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Emmett asks, looking scared. He probably wonders what he did wrong, poor boy.

"Nothing, Emmett. I just was realizing that my past habits in Chicago led me to want…certain things…more than I have the right to. Don't worry about it, Emmett. I need to realize that vampires aren't the same as humans, that's all." I tell him, stroking the lovely curls on his forehead. I marvel at how beautiful he is, how perfect his features are, so symmetrical and strong. The Irish are a beautiful people, and Emmett is the most beautiful of them all. How lucky am I, the most beautiful creature, to find the most handsome man on Earth?

"Oh. So did I disappoint you?" Emmett asks, and damn, does he look sexy when he is confused. His eyebrows knit together and yet he manages to keep the dimples flashing.

"Oh, god no! The exact opposite of disappointment, Emmett. I've never felt this good in my entire existence! If only you could read my mind, you'll see how wrong you are." I tell him, kissing the strong hand that was still cupping my cheek.

"Thank God! I was worried that you preferred something else. Something more slow. Or fragile." Emmett admits, and I feel that if he could blush, Emmett's cheeks would be blazing right now. How could he think that I prefer a human to his strong, powerful, amazing hands? Is he dense? Or just a gentleman allowing me the chance to back out?

"Oh, heck no! I am way over self restraint! I need a man that is stronger than me. I don't want to worry about losing control and breaking a poor fellow. Plus, no human could look one half as great as you!"

"Is it odd that I was thinking the same thing about you, Rosie? Only I was thinking no human could ever dream of looking one percent as beautiful as you!" Emmett admits, kissing me tenderly on the lips. His simple flattery is part of what attracts me to him. Every man should know how to compliment a lady.

I think he realized that I was wearing a nightie, sitting on a big bed. Or at least he finally added the two together. I get the impression that he hasn't sat on a bed next to a half dressed woman before. Very shocking, a gorgeous man, he should have had many women's interest. Back to the present, I find that I'm more speculative today. His perfectly golden eyes slowly trace my form and then slide over to the pillows and back to me. The precious dimples pop out in a slow smile that warms his entire face. My beautiful Emmett looks better when he has devilish plan in mind. Good.

"Now, what were you saying about breaking a bloke? You can't be serious, lass. A sweet young thing like you?" Emmett asks, dimples revealed in a grin that turns devious. Yes, I do like this man. But I still cannot have sex on Alice's bed. She would burn me to ashes quicker than I can blink!

"Don't get the wrong idea, Emmett. I wasn't saying I wanted…to…you know tonight, but when we were in Chicago, life was very different. We were Al Capone's competitors," I tell him, hoping that he doesn't think that the only thing I think about is sex. That is so not true. I think about beauty, life and of course, myself. And how gorgeous I am, being the perfect vampire and all, how could I forget about that!

"Lass, there isn't anything you can say that will tarnish the image I have for you in my head. I realize that we are all different and have traveled various paths to get here today. As long as you don't plan on being like that ever again, I don't mind one bit, Rosie." Emmett confesses, kissing me passionately.

After a minute or two of intense kissing, I pull back once more. "This is completely new for me Emmett. I want you to know I don't have much experience with real romance, not one-night stands. You are the first person I have ever cared about in any real way. So if you don't plan on sticking around, you better leave right now." I inform the love of my existence, hoping that he stays right here beside me. I don't think I could go on, knowing that there is someone so perfect out there.

"Rosie, this is new for me too. I haven't had hardly any experience with girls before, romantic or not. I have a feeling we are not going to be taking it slow though. How do you expect me to resist perfection sitting right in front of me?"

I cannot resist such a perfect man and I kiss him. His tongue tastes sweet, like summer fruits. We explore each other's mouths, going back and forth for quite a while. I must admit, I forget he asked me a serious question and is probably waiting for a verbal response, not just a physical confirmation.

"So you are staying?" I ask after I reluctantly extract my tongue from his mouth and sit back, looking as serious as I could.

"Yes, Rosie, I am."

"Forever?" I ask, afraid I am going to be crushed by the only man I have ever met who called me Blondie and didn't lose his balls.

"For as long as you are the most beautiful woman on the planet," Emmett replies, kissing me once more.

His sure hands caress my body and it feels like this is the first time I have truly been touched by a man. He is exploring me, memorizing my curves. I return the favor, my hands running through his thick curls, down his strong, well muscled arms, along his back. What a perfect man. We make the ideal couple. Everyone will be jealous, wishing they could look anything like us.

"Good, I don't want you to leave me, mister."

"I couldn't let beauty go to waste, could I?" Emmett replies, going back to kissing my neck, right where my carotid artery should have been throbbing.

* * *

**So, here you go. I apologize for the short chapter that wasn't too well written, I admit. I am having a bad time writing if you can make some suggestions, I could perhaps change this chapter and resubmit it, in a better form.**


	17. Edward's need

**Here is the next chapter! I apologize for making you wait so long! Now that I am done with school, I can dedicate more time to writing, hopefully one chapter a week. This chapter brings us back to the lemons…so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie created the characters, but I took them out on the town!**

Ed POV

After we walked around town, enjoying the twilight, the fresh air, Bella and I retired for the morning. Alice has some plans, some vision of Emmett performing with them. It is so hazy, I told her to forget about it. There is not a single self-respecting man who will dance on a stage with them.

Bella looked stunning in that navy nightie that Alice designed. I need to remember to thank my dear cousin for her consideration. I love Alice, she always knows what will make me happiest.

Bella and I rush to our bedroom, impatient. All evening, I have been desperate to rip that nightie off, caressing her soft, marble skin. Every now and then, Bella would look up to me, grinning her most amorous, devilish little grin. When she gives me that look, I know there is only one thing on her mind, whether or not she is blocking me. Bella wants to go to bed. With me. I am still fathoming that simple fact, reveling in the emotional high. She is so beautiful, perfect, caring, in essence, everything a man would want. Everything a vampire doesn't deserve, especially a vampire who runs strip clubs, pubs and bars on two continents.

"Stop thinking, Edward! I've been waiting all night for this," Bella corrects me, calling me out of my mind with a sweet kiss on my cheek. After all the years of wondering about her feelings, her interest in me, I suppose I forget that I have her now. We can never stop loving other, much like Carlisle and Esme. Stuck in the glow of new love for eternity, I suppose that is not too bad, after all.

"Sorry, love. I spend too much time thinking." I apologize, grinning at my angel, caressing her soft, round cheek.

"I didn't fall in love with a man who could think. I fell in love with a man who can perform!" Bella pulls me to the bed, kissing me softly. "And I didn't let Alice dress me up in this thing if I wasn't sure of your reaction to it."

"Oh, what reaction did you have in mind?" I ask, grinning the one-sided grin she claims is sexy.

"Certainly not you thinking all night, or all morning even." Bella jokes, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Her fingernails rake across my chest dexterously.

My breathing catches, if my heart were beating, it would have missed a count or two. Her delicate, small hands have this effect on my body. It is as if her hands can reach into my core. Her granite skin passes through mine, to unite us. There is electricity zinging from one cold body to the next.

"How about this?" I ask, grabbing a handful of the blue silk as I pull Bella into my body. I kiss her passionately, my tongue exploring hers once again. I tug gently at the silk dress and feel it fall from her slender body, stitches ripped apart. My need for her overpowers every other instinct I may have.

"Much better, Edward." Bella mutters, kissing me back after a low, pleased growl rumbles within her tiny chest. She sounds like a tiny kitten purring when she is turned on.

Her strong, slender fingers dig into my hair, tugging on the roots. I growl in return, the pleasure building. One small hand of hers leaves my scalp to finish unbuttoning my shirt. I let go of her soft curves only to let the shirt fall to the side. Bella's fingers trace across my chest, tapping lightly on my exposed breastbone. "Edward," she moans, breathing heavily.

I lay her down on the bed, leaning back to admire her perfection. The early morning light highlights the curve of her breast, and I cannot resist softly caressing the large mounds of flesh. Again, my need is my strongest inclination.

My seconds of admiration draw a smile from Bella. "Like what you see, Edward?" She asks, pulling me down to her, her hand at my neck.

"Of course I do. You are perfect, Bella." I reply, kissing my wife once more.

The pleasure builds and my penis becomes erect. I feel the desperate need for relief, for completion. As we kiss, I straddle my Bella, my legs gripping her thighs. I let my weight press on to her and I feel a smile on her lips as our passion builds.

Her hands leave my neck and work on undoing my belt and removing my pants. I smile into her kiss, ready. Her sure, practiced fingers flip the belt buckle open and have the pants below my waist in a fraction of a second. I extract myself from her needy clutches for one second, discarding my pants, shoes and socks at the foot of the bed. I return to her kisses, picking up exactly where I left off. I massage her firm breast with my left hand and grip her hip with my right. My thumb gently strokes the inner curve of her hip bone, a move that brings my Bella to the brink of ecstasy. I hear her breathing increase, chest heaving.

Bella takes matters into her own hands, leading my erect penis into her. Gripping her hips with both hands now, I make love to Bella slowly, making sure each thrust pleases her, fills her up. She grips my back, fingertips digging into my shoulder blades. The friction was too much and I exploded inside her, moaning as I orgasm. Bella comes shortly after and I sink down, lying beside her. We cuddled for a few minutes, smiling at each other.

"Perfect," Bella murmurs.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Everything. You, us, the world at this moment."

"I should have known." I reply, kissing her shoulder.

"The sunrise gives this an exotic feel. Like the new day is meant for love, for our love. Like today is going to bring a new aspect of perfection to our relationship that I have never even considered." Bella explains slowly, as if she were working out the answer to the meaning of life.

"What do you mean, love?" I ask, completely baffled. How can I love her more than this?

"I am not sure yet, but just now, as we were cuddling, I had the strangest feeling wash over me. I don't think I can properly explain it, but a new chapter is starting in our love. We are going to change, and it can only be an improvement. But I don't know how that can be." She explains. Clearly, Bella feels like I do, our love is so complete, any change would seem to be for the worse. Yet she feels like we are going to make it better today?

"You aren't speaking sensibly, Bella. But I am excited to see how we can improve our love, our connection. Even though I don't see how it can be made better. You haven't been lying to me, have you? You are happy with me, correct?"

"After over ten years together, Edward Anthony Masen, and you think I am unhappy?" She challenges me, hurt.

"No, Bella, I don't think you are unhappy, but a man always wonders. Trust me, I know." I explain, stroking her beautiful, round cheek.

"What can I be unhappy about? You are a perfect lover, far above the rest. You can make me happy even on the most depressing of days. I don't think there is any male, mortal or immortal, who looks even one millionth as gorgeous as you. I am always safe around you, you provide for and protect me. I can count on you to keep a secret, if I ever had anything I wanted to keep from someone. You are my whole life, Edward. I love you and no matter what happens, I want you by my side. I just have this feeling that we will discover something new today, something better about each other." Bella explains, taking my hands in hers as she rolls onto her side to face me, propping up on her elbow.

"Bella, no matter how many times you assure me of all these things, I am bound to feel unworthy. Every man with an extremely attractive wife who is also intelligent, generous and kind will think the same things. Unless he is an ass. Bella, you will need to worry only if I stop feeling somewhat insecure about our relationship." I assure my wife, mirroring her position so I can gaze into her golden eyes.

"Because that means you become an ass?" Bella asks, laughing, her face brightening once more.

"Of course, love. And you know we don't want that," I say, leaning over to kiss her.

"Maybe I'd prefer living with an ass. At least he would know when I just want to fuck him some more." Bella tells me, kissing me. My lips part, taking her tongue in. Her sweet taste draws me closer, intoxicated.

"Is this what you want?" I ask, pulling her on top of me, tugging her leg across my waist.

The low, pleased growl is the only sound Bella makes as she moves her lips to my jaw. The kitten purr returns. Her tongue traces my jaw, ever so lightly. As she moves down to my throat, I feel her sharp teeth nip here and there. Her hips lightly start grinding into me, and I do not know if it is planned or instinctual, but it has the same effect on me. My body reacts by sending venom to my cock, and my own hips buck up slightly, to get a better angle. Bella's right hand ghosts down my chest and abdomen before reaching my cock. She gently grips me with her tender, cool hand, pumping once, twice. I cannot stop the animalistic moan that erupts from my chest. The venom pools in one organ, threatening to explode again, so soon.

"Bella," I groan, indicating that it is time to move on.

She straddles me, kissing down my chest, following the exact path her hand made moments ago. Each time her lips touch me, a shock is delivered straight to my core. Panting, my mind is focused on one thing only, Bella's touch. She reaches my navel and her tongue dances around the small indent once. My love senses the urgency and straightens up, straddling me. I grip her waist once again, preparing myself. A grin forms on both of our faces as she guides my cock into her waiting crease. She adjusts quickly, slamming onto me at a faster pace than I did. I realize that she was focusing on my pleasure this time as I explode all too soon, elated by our union. Breathing ragged, Bella collapses onto my chest, wrapping an arm around me. I hold my love close, not wanting her to ever leave. The world melts away when I'm in Bella's arms.

How can we ever be apart when making love feels so perfect?

And what on Earth could ever make this better?

In pleasant silence, we rest for a few hours, holding each other.

Maybe this is what she was talking about, just being together all day, ignoring the outside world completely. I certainly wish we took the time to just be together before now. We would either spend our time making love or quickly return to the group. I don't think Bella and I have had more than a few minutes like this before. I vow as a husband and lover to change this fact. Before now, we just sort of progressed our friendship into the bedroom, exploring the physical aspects of love. Bella is right, our love is changing, deepening, maturing.

We are going to spend more time in bed like this, much more.

Just us, the whole world evaporated.

Perfect.

* * *

**Here is a (long awaited) lemon, and the first look into Bella and Edward's sex life/marriage! Next up we see how Emmett and Rosie spent the night/morning. Like I mentioned earlier, I think I can get an update up about once a week for the next few months!**

**:)**


	18. Emmett's love

**Here we go again! Summer is the link to my creativity, I think. Anyway, I've been fairly obsessing over this chapter; it was originally over 5,000 words! I just couldn't stop writing.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters, but I let them travel the globe endlessly in search of love.**

Em POV

Rosie and I just met this week, but I feel like we were life-long friends. Our connection is strong, growing every second. I have never met a woman like her, human or vampire. She is beautiful, perfect, strong and determined. Yet she is caring, compassionate and loving. I am in love with her. She is everything I have ever wanted in a woman, and more. So much more.

When she asked if I were staying, at first I was flabbergasted. How could I not stay? She is my perfect woman, my soulmate, my lover, my life. My life has been incomplete until now. I am truly happy, one hundred percent content. Was it not evident in my actions, my words, that I was never leaving her?

The first night, we kissed and cuddled for a long time, but spent the rest of the night hours talking. I must admit, up to now, I have had very little experience with women. I've dated a few lasses, but it has never been a serious relationship. The girls here are very shallow, not offering much in useful conversation. Rosie, My Rosie, on the other hand has had many experiences and can talk for days, years perhaps, about her adventures.

She told me all about what they did in Chicago, and how she used to love that atmosphere. They all did. When Bella and Edward got together it changed her, caused her to be more sensitive and cautious. The other two toned down as well, a general maturing, Rosalie called it. She still was very much excited by the dancing, the looks from strange men, and she loved it here in Dublin.

However, when I walked in the pub, Rosie said she felt different. Like she only wanted me to see her dance, not all the scum in the pub, the drooling men without any self control. She thinks it's an indication that we are meant for each other. I think it's the other way around. We are meant for each other, and she realized it on a sub-conscious level, and therefore she doesn't want men drooling because of her perfect body.

* * *

It is Tuesday afternoon, and the girls are out shopping for new dresses. I don't know why they need to bother, but I suppose that's one human trait, one female trait rather, that they didn't lose when they were bitten. Edward and I are spending the time talking.

I really like him. Already, I feel like we are brothers. He shared some interesting ideas with me. How I can keep Rosalie entertained forever. I never thought I would ask for advice from a stranger, but he definitely understands Rosalie. He's known her for around 30 years, and he does have an inside look at her mind. Edward told me that Rosalie is very simple, almost one dimensional. She is fairly vain, with due reason, and likes material things. Her beauty is number one.

I can deal with that. Eady. Most definitely. Since Rosie's beauty is number one in my book too. When I asked Edward whatever it was that I did to deserve such a perfectly beautiful woman, he just laughed.

"I suppose it is something like destiny. Fate, if you will. I believe everyone has one true love, a soulmate. If someone is bitten and changed, that greatly reduces their chances at ever meeting their mate. So the fact that I met Bella, and you Rosie is very near a miracle."

"I like the way you think, Eddie boy."

Before I finish saying the words, Edward explodes from his armchair, knocking me to the ground, growling.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Edward threatens, looking murderous, yet I know I could take him if he seriously meant to fight. I easily shove him across the room, laughing.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" I ask, still wary as I stand up.

"Yes, I suppose. Please let me apologize, it is very rude of me. I hardly ever get the chance to be myself, owning a pub and being so close to humans all the time." Edward apologizes, standing up and straightening his jacket.

"Don't worry man, everyone needs to let off steam sometime. Doesn't Bella like it when you're aggressive?" I ask, teasing.

"That is totally different, Emmett." He replies, lightly punching my shoulder, this time in a brotherly, joking manner.

"Em, call me Em, please."

"Only if you call me Edward. _Never_ Eddie boy."

"Deal," I say, extending my hand to him. We shake hands and I squeeze his hand tightly. Granite stones would be pulverized to gravel, but Edward only very slightly grimaces at the pressure.

"Deal," he accepts. "You are strong, even for a vampire, aren't you?"

"The strongest. I haven't met many of us, but so far I seem to have an edge. Pretty much all the males I've met have been the same strength as you, more or less. The females are somewhat weaker, but still impressive. Do you think its because I was such a hard worker before?" I ask the same question I have asked nearly every vampire I meet.

"Perhaps. The man who created me, well created all of us, he has a theory. Every vampire is given one power, one gift that makes us unique from every other vampire."

"Okay, so I have super-vampire strength?"

"I think so. You don't have any mental abilities, right?"

"Not that I know of," I reply, slightly insulted.

"That is not what I meant. I can read minds, Bella can block people from her mind, Alice can see the future."

"So, this man who created you, what is his super-power?" I ask, wondering if I got the shaft.

"Compassion is Carlisle's gift. He feels for everyone, human or vampire and sympathizes with them. Also, he is a surgeon and he has never slipped up and bitten or killed a patient, so that is almost a gift in itself. Rosalie, well it depends on your point of view. She is either inhumanly vain and proud or superhumanly or perfectly beautiful. Our 'mother', Esme, she is very compassionate and loving too. She can love anyone. The perfect mother. She is Carlisle's mate, wife, and it is almost too much love when you are around her." Edward explains.

"That sounds amazing. I wonder-"

"Yes, Emmett, I think you will meet them someday. We can't stay here much longer, since we haven't aged a bit. You Irish sure are superstitious, though. I have heard some really wild things."

"Like Alice being a faerie? That is what I thought the first time I laid eyes on her. She has the dark hair, and I imagine she would have had faerie-blue eyes and small stature that they are rumored to have. If my other senses weren't screaming vampire, I would have thought she was half, at least."

"No, Ali and I both had emerald green eyes when we were living. People never believed we weren't siblings. Cousins can't be so similar, apparently." Edward explains and a faint glimmer or memory settles on his face. I can tell he loved being a human, he had a good life.

"You were cousins?"

"Yes, we were, we still are, really. Didn't we mention it?"

"I suppose you did. Its very lucky you had someone so close to you to share this with."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah. If I had someone else to talk to, someone who already knew all about me, I don't think I would have been so wild, so resistant."

"You are very wise for someone who claims to be simple."

"Maybe Maggie has rubbed off on me!" I laugh, shocked. I guess I have been saying some good things tonight.

"That would be it," Edward joins in the laughter. I like his laugh, very infectious. If I weren't always so happy myself, I think he could always make me laugh.

* * *

Its late Tuesday night, fast approaching Wednesday morning and the pubs closed for the night. I am in Rosalie's bedroom, excited. Rosie is mine for the next 12 hours. How much do I cherish this thought? Very, very much.

"Rosalie, have I ever told you, you are beautiful?" I ask, hugging her close to me, kissing her cheek. I cannot wait any longer.

"Yes, Emmett, you did. But I will always love to hear it. Say it again," she giggles sonding like bells, kissing my lips.

"You are so beautiful." I murmur before I take her to her bed. Our bed.

I kiss her deeply, passionately. After a whole day of talking, I was ready to unwind and be physical.

Her cold, marble lips hungrily move over my impenetrable skin, caressing softly. My large, strong hands rip whatever clothing she was wearing to the floor. Pausing for only a second, I stop to look at her. What a work of art. Her golden-blond hair curls perfectly down her back. One lock slips over her shoulder and covers her full, round breast. My eyes travel downward and her small waist gives way to perfect hips. Her long, strong legs are well toned, she must have been a wonderfully breathtaking human.

Inspection complete, my eyes flick to hers. The desire and passion is so strong I cannot look away. Eyes locked, I slowly move my lips back to hers. We kiss again, my hands slowly stroke her back. My left hand lingers on her round bottom while my right holds her tiny waist. My hand nearly reaches the whole way around. I feel her smile into the kiss. Her small, yet knowledgeable hands unbutton my shirt. I let go of Rosie only long enough to shake it to the floor. My Rosalie then takes her right hand and strokes my chest.

I do not try to suppress the animalistic growl, it rumbles from my chest. Passion and love overtake me and I gently push Rosalie onto the bed. Lying down, she grins up to me. I move to unbuckle my pants, but she pushes my hands away. In a flash, the belt is undone and my pants unzippered. My Rosalie grins as she slides her hands down, and runs my pants to the floor also. I gently straddle her, my angel, gripping her with my thighs. I lean down to kiss her.

I start at her well defined jaw, smothering her with kisses down her neck. Her hands rake through my curls and then she grips at the back of my head. I kiss all along her prominent collarbone. Slowly I kiss her breasts. I lick her nipple, flicking it back and forth with my tongue. Venom pools in my groin and mouth. Quickly I nibble on her breast before progressing further down. I kiss each of her ribs, and then make a path to her navel.

"Emmett, I need you _now_," Rosalie moans, her hips moving up to my body aching for pleasure as much as I.

I straighten up, softly kissing her lips once more. My throbbing penis, erect and full of venom, takes over. I swiftly insert it into her waiting vagina, thrusting powerfully. Earlier, I was moving slowly so she would receive as much pleasure as possible, now all I am concerned about is my extreme need for release. One strong leg of hers wraps around my bum, allowing me to plunge deeper into her core. Much too soon, I explode inside my perfect blond angel. I kiss her again, collapsing on top of her.

"Emmett, you are amazing." Rosalie mutters, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you miss, you are pretty impressive yourself," I reply, exhausted.

We rest for a few minutes and then Rosalie, my lover, decides to have her way with me. Taking turns, we make love until after the sun rises.

* * *

**Okay, so that is the most essential part of what I wrote. When I was writing the sex scene, I had gotten way too in-depth and redundant, explaining several sessions. Okay, I was exploring Rosalie and her vain desire of self-indulgence. I realized that would be better told from her point of view, so the next chapter is going to be a quick update!**

**:)**


End file.
